Trabajos de amor ganados
by Road1985J2
Summary: Rose intenta detener a Jack, sabe lo que el vortex provoca en la gente, pero el amor del capitán por salvar a Ianto es demasiado poderoso. Ianto se muere y Jack no puede consentirlo, ¿Como va a pararle ella, si en su lugar por el Doctor haría lo mismo.
1. Chapter 1

No le resultaba fácil al capitán Jack Harkness ver ahora a la que había sido su amiga y compañera de viaje Rose Tyler. Sabía todo lo que había ocurrido con su desaparición y porque no podía regresar con el Doctor, pero aún así le partía el corazón verla caminar por las calles de un Londres que no era en el que ella había nacido, un mundo que no consideraba suyo y lejos del que siempre sería el amor de su vida.

Jack llevaba un par de días observándola moverse como un zombi errante, entraba en Torchwood, trabajaba y volvía a casa día tras día, sin ningún tipo de inquietud en su vida.

No le hacía falta leerle la mente para saber que había perdido toda esperanza de volver a ver al Doctor y aún así, la joven rubia, que Jack había adorado por su encantadora sonrisa, caminaba sin rumbo a casa.

No había sustituido el amor que profesaba al Doctor tres años atrás por alguien que hubiera aparecido en su vida o simplemente por el incansable Mickie, que permanecía a su lado, enamorado de ella, esperando que en algún momento, sintiera por él una milésima parte de lo que sentía por el Doctor.

Rose vivía tan concentrada en su mundo, en sus recuerdos del Doctor y de los viajes que habían hecho juntos, que por mucho que pasaba al lado del capitán, ella ni se percataba de su presencia. Se comportaba como un fantasma, fuera del espacio y del tiempo que la rodeaban y que por mucho que lo intentaba por su madre, no le gustaba nada. En realidad, no lo soportaba.

"_¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Tu mismo dijiste que no podemos jugar entre realidades sin causar ningún daño." _Tan preocupado por las consecuencias como siempre, Ianto dudaba del plan de Jack.

"_Tranquilo estoy completamente convencido de esto, es una tecnología completamente segura." _

Había encontrado el aparato revisando los aparatos que tenía en la base, siempre recopilando cosas y a veces desconocía lo que tenía o en su momento no había conseguido saber para que servía algo.

Entonces lo encontró. El pequeño aparato que ahora tenía en la mano mientras observaba a Rose había estado a la vista de todos durante mucho tiempo, esperando que alguien comprendiera su utilidad, que alguien se encontrara en una situación desperada como para necesitarlo.

"Cuanto tiempo." Rose se había detenido frente a un escaparate, aunque no parecía muy interesada en lo que estaba viendo. Cuando escuchó la voz del capitán, que había echado de menos durante tanto tiempo, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, creyendo que se trataría de una nueva locura de su propia mente. Pero aquella vez lo tenía delante. "Hola preciosa, te creía perdida."

"Jack." Rose le abrazó cariñosamente. Por mucho que se encontrara en otra realidad, sabía con total seguridad que aquel era su capitán Harkness, que esa sonrisa amplia y bonita la había visto cientos veces y que esos ojos azules le habían acompañado desde que lo había creído muerto hasta ese momento. "Pero tu…"

"Eso creía yo también, hasta que me salvaste la vida." Rose lo miró extrañada, sin saber de que estaba hablando. "El vortex, ¿recuerdas? No sólo acabaste con todos los Dalecs, si no que me devolviste la vida a mi. En realidad, me diste la vida eterna, no puedo morir."

"¿Cómo has llegado aquí? Se supone que no podemos, el Doctor me dijo… Lo intenté tantas veces, busqué muchas formas de regresar, pero nunca encontré nada que funcionara y ahora tu… ¿Eso quiere decir…?"

A pesar de ser una chica fuerte como había visto pocas, Jack se dio cuenta que Rose había empezado a temblar con fuerza, se apoyó en el cristal de la tienda y bajó la mirad para que el capitán no la viera llorar.

"He venido a buscarte. Él no lo sabe, estaba seguro que se enfadaría porque pensaría que estoy jugando con el espacio-tiempo. Así que pensé en darle una sorpresa, que tu le dieras una sorpresa realmente." Jack le mostró a su amiga el pequeño aparato con el que había viajado entre realidades. Apenas parecía un botón, pero desprendía una energía invisible, increíble. "¿Qué me dices, quieres venir?"

Sin llegar a decir ninguna palabra en respuesta a su propuesta, Rose se abrazó a Jack como tantas otras veces había hecho; sólo que en esta ocasión, la fuerza que unió los dos cuerpos fue mucho más intensa.

"Jack no se que decir, claro que si, gracias… este mundo estaba acabando conmigo, su monotonía, todos los días lo mismo sabiendo lo que hay al otro lado y sin él." Jack la sostuvo todavía con más fuerza al notar que estaba llorando, ocultando el rostro contra su hombro. "No puedo vivir sin él."

"Lo se, por eso estoy aquí. Vamos." Al separarse, Jack le ofreció la mano y sin pensárselo dos veces ella la tomó con fuerza y decisión. "¿Cuál será mi recompensa por devolverte a tu príncipe azul?"

Rose se elevó ligeramente y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Jack se la quedó mirando y colocando una mano a cada lado de su rostro le besó en los labios, mientras ella continuaba sonriéndole.

"Como en los viejos tiempos." Dijo Rose al separarse.

"Como en los viejos tiempos."

Volvieron a tomarse de la mano, Jack cerró la otra sobre el pequeño aparato que le había llevado aquella dimensión y cerró los ojos, concentrándose, como había hecho en el camino de ida.

"¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo verdad?"

"Claro… Bueno estoy casi seguro… Bastante… Eso creo." Por fin el capitán vio sonreír a Rose de la misma forma en la que lo hacían cuando viajaban juntos por el universo, pero antes que pudiera decir nada, el portal se abrió ante ellos. "¿Lista?"

- o -

En cuanto estuvieron en el otro lado, los sonidos, tan familiares para Rose, que no los había podido olvidar en tres años, provenientes de la TARDIS al llegar a algún sitio, sonaron a su alrededor.

Dio un par de vueltas sobre si misma, sin poder creer que realmente estuviera allí, que todo el sufrimiento había merecido la pena, que los años de espera, habían servido para algo.

"Jack, si no te conociera mejor y si no supiera que tienes un novio encantador, diría que me estás echando los tejos porque no haces más que seguirme a donde voy."

Rose se quedó clavada en el sitio, aunque sonaba lejana, por los metros que la separaban de la nave, la voz del Doctor sonaba exactamente igual que la última vez que la había escuchado.

Entonces él apareció en la puerta, el mismo corte de pelo despeinado, como a ella le gustaba, la misma gabardina, las adorables gafas negras de pasta y las mismas convers, todo era exactamente igual. En un primer momento no la vio, tan sólo se fijó en Jack, que lo miraba de una forma extraña, como si intentara decirle algo que el Doctor no sabía traducir.

Entonces Jack se apartó, dejando paso a que los dos se vieran por fin. "¿Jack que has hecho? Te dije que no podíamos…" Dijo el Doctor alterado, intentanado controlarse como siempre lo había hecho, siempre anteponiendo lo que era mejor para el universo, antes que sus propios sentimientos.

"Todo está bien Doctor, no he cruzado por la grieta, se trata de tecnología avanzada. Así que deja de preocuparte por la fractura del universo y ven de una vez a darle un beso."

Como si de una orden se hubiera tratado, Rose y el Doctor echaron a correr todo lo rápido que pudieron; les separaban unos pocos cientos de metros, pero parecían propiamente kilómetros insalvables y la arena de la playa, les impedía correr con mayor rapidez para alcanzar los brazos del otro.

Por fin y casi sin aliento, Rose se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándose a su cuello y el Doctor la elevó del suelo. Por primera vez y sin importarles nada, se besaron con intensidad, con todo el sentimiento y todos los sentidos puestos en los labios del otro.

No había habido nadie más en sus vidas, los años no habían significado nada para los dos corazones rotos, que ahora, por fin podían recomponer las piezas echas polvo por el tiempo separados.

El Doctor tomó el rostro de su amor entre sus manos y se la quedó mirando, sonriendo embelesado, al comprobar que era la misma Rose, sólo que parecía algo más cansada y adulta, pero era ella, su Rose.

"Casi no puedo creerlo, eres tu de verdad. Te he visto en mi mente tantas veces que pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco cuando te he visto ahí delante."

Ella sin embargo, le revolvió el pelo, como siempre le había gustado hacer y sin haber recuperado todavía el aliento, volvió a besarle, por todas las veces que no lo había hecho en el pasado, por todas las que lo había hecho en sueños y por no separarse de él ahora que lo había recuperado.

El agua de las olas les mojó los zapatos, pero ellos se quedaron allí, pensando que pudiera tratarse de un sueño y que si se movían, el momento de felicidad se volvería a terminar y tendrían que separarse otra vez.

"Te he echado tanto de menos, pensé que no volvería a verte y eso me mataba día a día." Dijo Rose entre lágrimas.

"Lo se, he pensado en ti todos los días, todos los días Rose, buscando la forma de estar contigo, de cruzar al otro lado sin poner en peligro las dos realidades. Aunque a veces he pensado en mandarlo todo a la mierda y cruzar."

La tarde comenzaba a volverse fría y Rose con su camiseta de tirantes, se estremeció. El Doctor la abrazó bien, oliendo de nuevo el dulce aroma del cabello de su compañera, sosteniendo entre sus manos el frágil cuerpo, en apariencia, con el que tantas veces había soñado.

"Vamos a dentro, vamos a casa."

"¿A casa, significa eso que puedo quedarme? ¿No romperá eso las realidades?" Cuando el capitán le había ofrecido ver al Doctor, Rose casi se había convencido que se trataría de una visita fugaz, como en las películas y que al final del día tendría que regresar a casa, después de su momento de felicidad, pero ahora resultaba que no era así.

"Con este aparato puedes moverte por las dos realidades como quieras." El capitán se había acercado a ellos, con el pequeño dispositivo bailando en su mano. "Es como un teléfono que tan solo tuviera línea con tu mundo y este. Es seguro, discreto y no incumple ninguna norma."

"Jack…

"No digas nada, no hace falta, os conozco a los dos y se que no podéis estar separados el uno del otro sin haceros daño." Puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de sus amigos y caminaron hacia la TARDIS. "Salvar el universo no tiene porque significar sacrificaros a vosotros mismo. Además, Rose ya sabes que te debía una muy grande y en cuanto a ti Doctor…"

"Yo soy el que te debo una muy grande ahora."

"No te preocupes ya habrá tiempo de cobrármela cuando nos volvamos a encontrar."

"Cuando nos despedimos en el satélite, me diste un beso de "hasta siempre" porque pensabas que íbamos a morir. Piensa en este como un "gracias de todo corazón", bueno de dos corazones." Sin previo aviso, el Doctor besó a Jack, mientras este le dejaba en la mano el aparato.

El capitán se separó de sus amigos, viendo como estos, cogidos de la mano como todas aquellas veces que habían estado juntos, entraban en la TARDIS y la puerta se cerraba tras ellos. Jack los había vuelto a unir, enfrentándose al terrible destino que los había separado.

Tal vez estaba mal y tal vez estaba escrito que tuvieran que estar separados, pero mientras estuvieran en esa nave, mientras creyera escucharlos reír como de costumbre y disfrutar del tiempo juntos, las cosas estarían en su sitio, al menos por el momento.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto no lo escuchó llegar, la TARDIS no hizo su característico sonido para que el joven agente supiera que el capitán había regresado. Simplemente fue un sentimiento, una fuerte sensación la que le dijo que se diera la vuelta porque lo iba a encontrar allí de vuelta.

Por eso, dejó el café que estaba preparando sobre la mesa y se dio la vuelta, conteniendo la respiración al hacerlo, pues temía estar equivocado y que en realidad, Jack no estuviera allí y la desilusión fuera demasiado fuerte.

Pero no, su sexto sentido había estado muy acertado y al girarse, se encontró con la mirada tierna y la sonrisa, siempre tan sexy, de Jack Harkness. Antes de que este pudiera decir nada, Ianto corrió hacia él y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello hasta dejarlo sin respirar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera? Creía que no habían sido más que un par de días." Ianto respiraba con fuerza contra su cuello, aspirando ese aroma del siglo LI que tanto le gustaba.

"Más del que creía que podía soportar. No he hecho más que pensar en ti y en que…" No continuó hablando, ya habían tenido varias conversaciones parecidas a esa y no quería que Jack pensara que no le creía cuando le decía que estaría con él pasara lo que pasara.

Por eso, simplemente decidió besarle y comprobar de esa forma, que Jack era completamente real y no una alucinación creada por su deseo y su necesidad de volver a verle otra vez.

"¿De verdad pensabas que me iba a quedar con el Doctor y con Rose?" El capitán tomó el rostro de su compañero entre sus manos y esperó a que levantara sus ojos azules y sus miradas se encontraran. Le sonrió con ternura y le besó en la frente, para luego volver a abrazarle. "Ya se que no te he contado todo lo que mereces saber sobre el Doctor. Lo siento, pero me cuesta mucho hablar de ello."

"Porque le quieres." Pensar en aquellas palabras, rompían continuamente el corazón de Ianto. Cada vez que creía escuchar a la TARDIS de vuelta, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, pues estaba seguro que Jack saldría de nuevo corriendo para irse con su Doctor. "Estás enamorado del Doctor y yo no puedo luchar contra eso."

No quería escuchar la respuesta de Jack, por eso, tan sólo rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y deseó unirse con él para siempre, para olvidar todos los malos momentos, todos los horribles recuerdos y formar parte siempre del capitán. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras de Jack.

"Si, le quiero, desde el primer momento en que le vi. Tiene ese magnetismo tan especial que te hace desear estar eternamente a su lado. Cuando te habla te sientes hipnotizado y cuando te mira… sientes el mundo en sus ojos." Ianto lo abrazó con más fuerza para evitar llorar, se estaba dando cuenta que se estaba enfrentando a un enemigo al que jamás podría vencer. "Pero él no se da cuenta y no le culpo. Rose está ahí, incluso cuando no estaba, cuando creyó que la había perdido, Rose seguía ocupando el corazón del Doctor. El resto éramos compañeros de viaje, amigos de siempre, pero nada comparado con ella."

"¿Eso quiere decir que yo no me puedo comparar con el Doctor en lo que se refiere a estar contigo?" Jack se separó un poco de Ianto y sonrió al verlo como un cachorrillo abandonado ahí delante de él. "Porque yo te quiero, tal vez tu nunca te hayas atrevido a decírselo al Doctor, pero yo quiero y puedo decírtelo a ti. Te quiero y no puedo pensar en la idea de perderte nunca, bien porque te ocurra algo o bien porque antepongas al Doctor."

"Cuando os deje por el Doctor, podría haberte dicho que no esperaras ser completamente correspondido." Jack volvió a rodear el cuerpo de su compañero y lo empujó lentamente hasta el sofá. "Entonces todavía creía que podría hacerle ver que estaba allí esperándole. Que equivocado estaba, es lo malo de ser irresistible para el resto del mundo, crees que puedes conseguir a todos y el Doctor es la excepción." Tras quedar sentado en el sofá, mirando a Jack desde abajo, Ianto abrió la boca para decir algo pero el dedo de Jack sobre ella no se lo permitió. "Tu también eres una excepción. Aunque te infravalores, eres mucho más especial de lo que crees."

Jack se movió despacio, Ianto creyó que estaban en algún tipo de cámara lenta, hasta que se dio cuenta que se trataba de su propio cerebro, el que quería guardar cada instante para siempre en su memoria. El capitán se sentó sobre sus piernas y puso sus dos manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de su compañero, sin darle muchas oportunidades de moverse.

Le besó en el cuello, haciéndole suspirar y subió hasta la barbilla, para terminar apoderándose de sus labios con intensidad, pues dos días sin besar la boca de Ianto, también era mucho más de lo que el capitán podía soportar.

"¿Cómo puedes decir que soy tan especial cuando estamos hablando de ti o del Doctor? No tengo nada más especial que cualquiera de vosotros." Jack le tomó la barbilla para volver a besarle; lo había echado tanto de menos que ahora no podía dejarle ni un segundo. "Jack…"

"¿Quieres saber lo que te hace tan especial? Tu lo has dicho antes. Nunca me he atrevido a decirle al Doctor lo que sentía y en todos los años que he vivido, jamás he dicho que amaba a alguien, nunca he sido sincero con mis seres queridos y siempre me he arrepentido por ello. Contigo es diferente, porque tu eres especial." Comenzó a juguetear con los botones de la camisa de Ianto y lo vio sonreír, igual que un niño que tímido, mirándole con la cabeza baja. Comenzó a desabrocharla y cuando tuvo el espacio suficiente le tocó el pecho para comprobar su respiración era tremendamente agitada. "Te quiero."

Ianto abrió los ojos de par en par; no se lo había esperado, no viniendo del capitán y mucho menos en ese momento. Le había cogido por sorpresa y ahora no sabía que decir, si es que podía decir algo. "¿Cómo has dicho? Creo que no te he entendido bien."

"He dicho que te quiero, te amo, te deseo…" Terminó diciendo, alargando la última silaba de una forma absolutamente sensual, en el oído de su compañero. "Eso es lo que te hace especial, que me sienta capaz de decírtelo mirándote a los ojos y saber que tu sientes lo mismo por mi, porque me lo dicen todos las mañanas tus ojos."

"Yo también te quiero." La voz de Ianto sonaba ligeramente vacilante, pero Jack no dijo nada, no le hacía falta para ver los nervios en las manos que se movían sin parar subiendo y bajando por su espalda y en su respiración más rápida de lo normal, incluso para lo excitado que estaba. "Entonces no te vas a dejar solo nunca más."

Jack negó con la cabeza. "No podría, ya te he dicho que no he hecho más que pensar en ti. Cuando vi que Rose y el Doctor volvían a estar juntos, cuando recordé lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro y lo cerca que habían estado de estar eternamente separados, me di cuenta que no quería que nos pasara lo mismo. Te quiero Ianto Jones."

Entre risas de los dos, Jack se deshizo por completo de la camisa de Ianto y comenzó a quitarse la suya, cuando repente, un sonido completamente familiar, los hizo detenerse a los dos. Se dio la vuelta, levantándose de las piernas de su compañero y un momento más tarde, vio que la TARDIS estaba allí, haciéndose cada vez más visible.

Ianto se quedó paralizado, allí sentado en el sofá. Jamás había visto la nave del Doctor, por mucho que Jack le había hablado del tema, no se había hecho una idea de cómo era y ahora de repente la tenía delante.

Antes de que ninguno de los pudiera decir nada, la puerta de la TARDIS se abrió ante ellos y el Doctor salió. "Vaya Jack, no está nada mal Torchwood tres. El uno era más luminoso, pero la superpoblación de cibermen no me gustó nada."

Mientras lo escuchaba hablar, Jack se volvió rápidamente hacia Ianto. Quería decirle al Doctor que no era un buen momento para hablar de Canary Wharf por lo que implicaba para el pasado de Ianto, pero este tuvo suficiente con poder aferrarse a la mano del capitán para sentirse bien; aunque le había costado mucho, había conseguido superar todo aquel sufrimiento.

"Doctor, por muy alagado que me sienta por recibir tu inesperada visita, ¿me podrías decir porque te has colado en mi base sin avisar?" Jack rodeó los hombros de Ianto al notar que este estaba a punto de marcharse de allí. Ahora Ianto formaba una parte muy importante de su vida y sobretodo no lo iba a apartar de la presencia del Doctor si quería demostrarle que había pasado página.

"No te di las gracias como te merecías por lo que hiciste." La puerta de la TARDIS se volvió a abrir y en esta ocasión fue Rose la que salió para alegría de Jack. El Doctor se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió, todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea que no iba a perderla por mucho que la perdiera de vista un minuto.

"Pero en ese momento teníais cosas más importantes e inmediatas en las que pensar. Que conste que ese beso estuvo genial, es una lástima que no me lo dieras antes." Ianto se quedó mirando al capitán, pero conocía demasiado bien esa sonrisa pícara, para saber que no se trataba más que de un juego entre el Doctor y él y no como el amor que compartía con Ianto.

"Por eso mismo Capitán estamos aquí."

"Yo le convencí para venir. Por cierto tu debes de ser Ianto." Rose se acercó a él y le abrazó.

"¿Me conoces?"

"Cuando no está salvando al mundo, no hace más que hablar de ti. Llegué a creer que no exisitía alguien que pudiera robarle el corazón por completo al capitán, pero aquí estás." Ianto no estaba acostumbrado a los cumplidos y mucho menos a palabras como esas, por lo que, sin poder evitarlo se ruborizó y escondió el rostro en el pecho de Jack, que observaba la escena riéndose.

"Te lo dije, eres especial y quería que mis amigos los supieran." Le besó en la cabeza para hacerle sentir mejor y un momento más tarde se dirigió de nuevo hacia el Doctor. "Y bien, ¿Cuál es tu regalo de agradecimiento?"

"Este." Dijo el Doctor con una enorme sonrisa, señalando a la TARDIS.

"También fue idea mía y eso que dijo que ahora no le gustaba llevar muchos compañeros a bordo." El Doctor miró a Rose y la hubiera matado con la mirada, pero al verla reír divertida por poder meterse con él, se dio cuenta que no podía quererla más.

"¿Me estás dando la TARDIS?"

"Desde luego que no, no podría pensar en todas las perversiones que podrías hacer dentro de ella. No te la estoy dando. Te estoy ofreciendo a ti y a tu novio un viaje con nosotros, donde vosotros queráis."

"¿Queréis que vayamos con vosotros en la TARDIS? Sabes que esto va a parecer una cita doble o algo así ¿Verdad Doctor?" Jack rodeó el cuerpo de Ianto con sus brazos, pues su compañero se había quedado sin palabras y parecía que las piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento.

"Siempre y cuando no quieras hacer un intercambio de parejas, por nosotros no hay problemas."

"No me pongas a prueba." Contestó el capitán tras guiñarle un ojo a Rose que comenzó a reír recordando los viejos tiempos cuando estaban los tres juntos. "¿Qué me dices?" Se volvió hacia Ianto. "Una vuelta rápida por el espacio-tiempo, una noche romántica en la otra punta del universo y un día haciendo el amor frente a las costas de océano de hielo."

"¿Qué voy a decir? Si claro." Ianto abrazó a Jack, todavía no sabía lo que les dirían a los demás o si Jack tenía pensando que desaparecieran de la misma forma que lo había hecho él, pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que el capitán había contado con él, ahora formaba parte de su vida, como si de un equipo privado se tratara.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto nunca se había hecho una idea de cómo podía ser la TARDIS realmente. Siempre había visto las antiguas películas de ciencia ficción con los rudimentarios platillos volantes y cuando había descubierto que el ser humano no estaba sólo en el universo, las naves alienígenas dejaron de ser divertidos discos colgando de hilos y se convirtieron en terribles lugares en los que se almacenaban tropas y armas para atacar la tierra.

Pero la TARDIS era distinta, cuando entró en ella por primera vez no sintió miedo, ni si quiera por estar en un medio de transporte extraterrestre. Allí se sintió bien, como si continuara estando en casa.

"Es lo que hace la TARDIS. Es un ser vivo, de alguna manera y coloca sensaciones en tu interior para hacerte más llevadera la impresión de tratarse de un aparato de otro mundo." Le explicó Jack, que no se había alejado de él en ningún momento.

"¿Entonces puedes a cuando y donde quieras?" Ianto miraba a su alrededor, todavía creyendo que estaba soñando. Tal vez Jack no había regresado realmente, tal vez tan sólo se tratara de un juego de su propia mente para hacerle más fácil la sensación de soledad que cada vez se hacía más intensa en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió las manos de Jack deslizándose por su pecho desde atrás, todo se volvió completamente real, los aparatos, los extraños sonidos, las luces… todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

"¿Dónde quieres ir?" Le preguntó Jack al oído, tan cerca de él que le hizo cosquillas con el aire que salió de su boca. "Elige un lugar, donde quieras, el primer que venga a tu cabeza." Le acarició el costado con la mano, para ayudarle a sentirse mejor, pues todavía notaba tenso el cuerpo de su compañero.

"No se, no lo había pensado." No era cierto, pero no se atrevía a decirlo por lo que pudiera sentir Jack. "Bueno en realidad si, pero no se si te hará demasiada gracia." Ianto sonrió, de una forma tan inocente que el capitán sintió que se derretía al mirarlo. "Tu casa. El lugar donde naciste."

Ahora fue Jack el que se puso tenso pero no dijo nada y justo eso fue lo que menos le gustó a Ianto. Si Jack no decía nada sobre algún tema es que algo andaba mal en su cabeza. Cuando más dolido estaba por algo, el capitán Harkness solía guardarlo en su interior y tirar la llave fuera para evitar que le hiciera más daño.

"Lo siento no debí pedir eso, ha sido un error por mi parte."

"No tranquilo. Está bien, podemos ir ¿verdad Doctor?" Preguntó Jack dirigiéndose por fin a su amigo.

"Claro no hay problema." El Doctor miró a su antiguo compañero de viaje. Después del tiempo que habían pasado juntos estaba seguro que lo conocía demasiado bien, lo suficiente al menos, como para saber lo mucho que le iba a costar ir a ese lugar que tan malos recuerdos le traía. "Tu sólo dime una fecha y un lugar."

En realidad nunca habían hablado de eso. Jack les había contado a Rose y a él, sus múltiples escarceos amorosos, las veces que habían estado a punto de matarlo y en todos los problemas que se había metido. Pero si había algo que había omitido en sus relatos, era cualquier mención a su vida privada y sobretodo a la previa a convertirse en un agente temporal.

Por eso cuando el capitán le preguntó si podían ir a Boeshia, el Doctor supo que había algo que Jack no le había contado y que guardaba en su interior, bien por miedo, bien por remordimientos o bien por no ser capaz de olvidar un terrible hecho que había ocurrido en su vida.

"Primeros años del siglo LI, el quince estaría bien, fue un año tranquilo y yo no estaré allí para encontrarme conmigo mismo, creo que no estoy preparado para algo así." Jack forzó una sonrisa que ninguno de sus compañeros se tragó, pero por respeto y amistad hacia él, nadie dijo nada, pues sabían muy bien que el capitán no quería hablar de ello en ese momento.

- o -

El Doctor les había propuesto esperar un rato para comer antes de partir y Rose y las dos parejas se habían separado. Jack y Ianto habían seguido con su recorrido por la nave. Tal y como le dijo el capitán a su compañero, la TARDIS siempre escondía algún secreto, alguna parte que no se había encontrado antes o que había pasado desapercibida por el ojo humano.

Ianto era realmente feliz, ni siquiera le haría falta ir a ningún lado, ni ver otros planetas para sentirse completamente bien. La amenaza que creía que representaba el Doctor en su relación con Jack, se había dado cuenta que no existia, que por muy enamorado que estuviera Jack, el Doctor no tenía ojos más que para Rose, no había nadie más en el mundo para él y el capitán tan sólo era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Por su parte, El Doctor y Rose, que no se habían separado en ningún momento se habían quedado en la zona de controles de la nave, pero sobretodo se habían quedado el uno al lado del otro mirándose, sin poder creerse ninguno de los dos, que realmente estuvieran juntos otra vez.

"¿Crees que Jack está bien con todo eso de ir a casa?" Preguntó Rose, que ya no podía aguantar más sin decirlo.

"No, pero ya le conoces, Jack Harkness, el tipo duro que esconde sus sentimientos. Pero al menos con Ianto parece distinto, ¿te has dado cuenta? Cuando está con él, se le ilumina la mirada y su coraza parece desaparecer. Lo curioso es que Jack no se ha dado ni cuenta."

"Entonces veo que os parecéis más de lo que creéis." Rose se acercó al Doctor y rodeó el cuello de este con ambos manos, mientras le sonreía de esa forma tan característica suya y que tanto adoraba el Doctor. "Los dos escondéis vuestros verdaderos sentimientos." El Doctor asintió mientras la escuchaba en silencio. "Los dos os hacéis los "tipos duros" para que no os hagan daño y los dos os volvéis como libros abiertos con la persona adecuada."

El Doctor sonrió abiertamente. "¿Qué en mi caso sería?" La mueca de niña enfadada de Rose al cruzarse de brazos le hizo reír. Se acercó a ella y le besó, tantas veces soñando con hacerlo y ahora era lo más normal de mundo. "No podría volverme una persona abierta con nadie más. bueno, tal vez con Jack, lo dos nos entendemos muy bien, pero no sería lo mismo que contigo."

"Eso espero porque en cuanto le des alguna esperanza el capitán vendrá volando para estar contigo." Rose se retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara, haciendo que pareciera de la forma más inocente posible, pero que cautivo al Doctor como siempre con sus insinuantes movimientos.

"Me parece totalmente imposible estar enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo, no se como lo hace Jack."

"O de tres, no sería la primera vez." Rose y el Doctor se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la voz del capitán.

Ianto lo miraba, le costaba acostumbrarse a veces a su sentido del humor, aunque en cuanto a enamorarse, el joven agente no estaba seguro si realmente era un broma o no, con Gwen en la vida de Jack y sabiendo lo mucho que se atraían. Pero prefirió no pensar en eso.

"El truco está en que todo el mundo tenga claros sus sentimientos. Yo puedo querer a alguien y saber que nunca seré correspondido. Me duele pero lo aceptó." Las miradas del Doctor y Jack se encontraron y ambos sonrieron ante esa declaración tan sutil, que tan sólo alguien conociera de verdad la historia que había habido entre ellos podría entender. "También puedo querer a alguien porque le respeto y nunca me atreveré a decir nada para no estropear nuestra maravillosa relación."

"Gwen." Pensó Ianto sin decirlo.

"Y también puedo enamorarme de alguien que me quiere y da todo el cariño que yo le doy a él, saber que siempre lo tendré a mi lado y que puede contar conmigo y olvidarme, más o menos de los demás, por alguien que de verdad está enamorado de mi."

Jack atrajo hacia si el cuerpo de Ianto y le besó apasionadamente, mientras su compañero le abrazó, sin tener ninguna intención de soltarlo nunca, ahora que había escuchado la declaración de amor del capitán, no iba a dejarle escapar.

"¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya?" Concluyó Jack.

- o -

Jack tardó unos segundos antes de salir de la TARDIS, nunca se había planteado volver al lugar en el que había nacido, en el que había sido un niño feliz y en el que había perdido toda su inocencia. Lo había dejado apartado en su mente y había pensado que sería para siempre.

Pero ahora estaban allí, al otro lado de la puerta, su hogar, sus recuerdos, sus miedos y su desesperación, el horror que le había perseguido durante toda su vida a menos de dos metros.

Por fin abrió la puerta, inspiró profundamente y dio los primeros pasos fuera de la TARDIS; pero antes de hacerlo, alguien cogió su mano con fuerza. "No estás solo en esto." Dijo sin saber muy bien de lo que estaba hablando, tan sólo sentía que tenía que decirlo; por Jack, por el hombre al que quería.

"Lo se." El capitán se volvió y le besó en la frente. "Vamos, esto te va a encantar."

"Dios mío, esto es, precioso." Delante de ellos una enorme playa y al fondo una gran ciudad de tremendas torres, algo que Ianto tan sólo había visto en las películas. Se volvió hacia el mar, un lugar tranquilo, sin ningún tipo de oleaje y que invitaba a sentarse en su orilla a contemplarlo durante horas. "Es increíble. Estamos aquí, en tu hogar, en el año cincomil quince." Ianto se echó a reír, mientras Jack lo abrazaba. "No me lo puedo creer."

Comenzaron a caminar por la playa, Ianto lo miraba todo como si un minuto más tarde lo que tenía delante fuera a desaparecer. "Si puedira te presentaría a mis padres, seguro que les encantarías. "Encontrarás a alguien que te hará completamente feliz y sabrás que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona." Eso es lo que me decían siempre y te puedo asegurar que no he creído en ello muchas veces en mi vida. Pero contigo parecen haber dado en el clavo."

"Me encantaría conocer a tu familia."

"¿Qué haya de la tuya? ¿Crees que sería digno de conocer a tus padres?" Ianto no respondió, no era una pregunta sencilla y no tenía una única respuesta. Por suerte un ruido en el cielo llamó la atención de Jack y le evitó tener que contestar.

Los dos miraron hacia arriba, pero tan sólo Jack dijo algo. "Esto está mal, muy mal. ¡Doctor!" Sin soltar la mano de Ianto, Jack comenzó a correr de vuelta a la TARDIS. "Vamos Ianto no deben vernos, no deben ver que estamos aquí o estamos perdidos."

"¿De quien estás hablando?" Dijo mientras le costaba seguir el paso del capitán.

Por fin entraron en la nave y Jack cerró la puerta tras él apoyándose en ella sin aliento. "Las peores criaturas que han pisado este planeta nunca. Las que arruinaron mi vida, las que se llevaron a Grey." Ianto sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía antes las palabras de Jack, por lo que se quedó callado, mientras el ruido de motores sonaba más fuerte en el exterior.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Doctor, dime en que año estamos exactamente." Jack miraba a su amigo como si fuera capaz de matarlo un momento más tarde, pero se quedó donde estaba, tapando la puerta, no fuera a ser que realmente los hubieran visto y esas cosas estuvieran a punto de llamar a la puerta.

"El que tu dijiste en el quince."

"Compruebalo."

"Vamos Jack, conozco mejor a la TARDIS de lo que me conozco a mi."

"¡Compruébalo!" Ante el tono de Jack, el Doctor perdió su sonrisa y comenzó a preocuparse.

"Bueno, tal vez marqué mal dos números y cuando quise decir quince, se convirtió en cincuenta y uno."

"No, no, no, tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora." Jack fue hasta los controles de la TARDIS, los conocía muy bien como para pilotarla, pero algo impacto contra ellos. "Mierda, nos han detectado." De nuevo otro impacto, mucho más fuerte que el anterior."

"Doctor sácanos de aquí." Con el tercer golpe, la nave se tambaleó. Jack y el Doctor se agarraron a los controles para no caerse, pero Rose y Ianto no tuvieron tanta suerte y cayeron al suelo.

"La consola de control del tiempo está rota pero creo que podré trasladarnos a algún lugar seguro." Los golpes en la nave fueron cada vez más seguidos y con cada uno de ellos Rose y Ianto, sin encontrar nada a lo que agarrarse, se iban golpeando con todo.

"No hay lugar seguro con esas cosas por aquí, pero al menos sácanos de esta maldita playa." El Doctor se movió de un sitio para otro, tocando paneles y más paneles, agarrándose a la consola para no caerse en el siguiente impacto.

Los gritos de sus compañeros, sobretodo de Rose y Ianto al darse en la cabeza o en la espalda con algo le hacían pensar más rápido para ayudarles y la voz de Jack a su lado, le daba ganas de gritar. Pero finalmente lo consiguió, la TARDIS comenzó a funcionar y en dos segundos, justo antes del que podía haber sido el definitivo y final impacto, la nave despareció de la playa.


	4. Chapter 4

"Creo que he conseguido despistarles." Dijo el Doctor mirando a los controles. Jack estaba a su lado, prácticamente contenía la respiración. Sabía lo que esas criaturas les harían si les encontraban y no estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de la eternidad sufriendo aquella tortura, por no pensar además, que Ianto y Rose estaban con él. "Lo mejor será quedarnos aquí hasta que se marchen y luego, cuando tengamos arreglada la TARDIS, marcharnos antes de que nos descubran."

"¿Podrás arreglarla?" Jack no estaba seguro si había preguntando o lo había afirmado. Tenía todas las esperanzas puestas en que el Doctor les sacara de allí, no podía permitir que ninguno de sus amigos y mucho menos el hombre del que estaba enamorado, estuvieran en aquel planeta por mucho tiempo. "¿Doctor?"

"Si, bueno eso creo, primero tendré que comprobar los daños que hemos sufrido y luego ver con lo que contamos para arreglara. No creo que nos lleve más de un día."

"¿Un día aquí? Doctor, creo que no sabes lo que son esas cosas. En cuanto tengan el menor indicio de nuestra existencia, podrán todo su empeño en dar con nosotros y ten por seguro tarde o temprano lo harán."

"¿Estoy viendo un pequeño atisbo de miedo en ti capitán?" El Doctor sonrió, aunque su expresión no podía ocultar que él también estaba aterrado. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba estar en una situación que no pudiera controlar y aquello estaba muy lejos de lo que ninguno de los podía prever.

"Supongo que ya tenemos algo en común entonces." Sentenció el capitán. "Voy a buscar a Rose y Ianto, tu quédate aquí y asegúrate que nos vamos cuanto antes." Jack se dio la vuelta para salir de la sala, pero la voz del Doctor a su espalda lo detuvo.

"Se que están perfectamente, pero cuida de ellos ¿vale?"

"Rose está bien, es una chica dura y creo que no será su primer aterrizaje forzoso de la TARDIS. De todas formas, tranquilo, antes de que te des cuenta la tendrás entrando por esa puerta." El Doctor volvió a sonreír.

"Gracias." Jack se despidió del Doctor con su saludo militar y salió de la sala de controles. Al otro la de la puerta, había un par de fugas de humo, pero nada importante, no le impedían ver el pasillo y pudo moverse sin problemas, por una nave que conocía a la perfección.

Escuchó toser a Rose, no estaba lejos, pero no la vio a simple vista, hasta que la chica se puso en pie por fin. "Rose." Dijo aliviado el capitán. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y le saludo. "¿Estás bien preciosa?" Ella asintió sin resuello.

Era cierto, se encontraba bien, le dolía la cabeza, pero no era nada importante. Tener delante a su amigo y las ganas de encontrarse con el Doctor cuanto antes eran mucho mucho más fuertes, como para que no notara el dolor.

"Te está esperando y creo que hasta que no te vea de una pieza no va a ser capaz de pensar con claridad sobre como sacarnos de aquí. Así que, Rose, tienes en tu mano la posibilidad de sacarnos de aquí cuanto antes.

"¿Cómo estáis vosotros? Aunque en tu caso…" El capitán cambió su expresión de repente. Había tratado de mantenerse sereno y no pensar en lo que podría haberle ocurrido a Ianto hasta que su amiga estuviera bien; pero ahora su joven amante era lo único en lo que podía pensar. "Oh, todavía no lo has encontrado. Bueno no te preocupes, seguro que está bien. Por si te sirve de algo, la última vez que lo vi estaba en la otra sala, no creo que esté muy lejos, si quieres voy contigo."

"No, el Doctor te necesita más que yo ahora mismo." Rose abrazó al capitán con fuerza. No sabía como agradecerle que siempre que necesitaba a alguien él estaba allí, al pie del cañón para sacarla de un apuro o simplemente para asegurarse que estaba bien.

"Gracias por todo." Le susurró Rose al oído y luego le besó en la mejilla. "Tu chico está bien, lo presiento." Y sin esperar respuesta del capitán, Rose salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Al llegar a la sala de mandos, el dolor de cabeza se había por completo. Ver allí la figura del Doctor moviéndose de un sitio para otro, sin parar le hacía sentirse completamente bien. Cualquiera que lo mirara en ese momento, alguien que no conociera al Doctor pensaría que sus acciones no tenían ningún sentido, de arriba abajo de los controles, golpeándolos de vez en cuando con su pequeño martillo y también, para mayor diversión de Rose, insultándoles cuando no funcionaban como él quería.

"Doctor." Tan sólo fue palabra, que para la mayoría del mundo no significaba nada, peor para el Doctor, escuchar a Rose a su espalda llamarle, fue suficiente para hacer que se detuviera en seco, que todo su mundo se detuviera sin más, se diera la vuelta y tras comprobar que no estaba soñando abrir los brazos de par en par esperando.

Como siempre, Rose echó a correr, que más daba que estuviera llena de polvo o que la cabeza estuviera a punto de estallarle. El Doctor estaba allí, delante de ella esperando rodearla con sus brazos y atraparla para no dejarla escapar y después de haber creído que la TARDIS se rompía en mil pedazos y que había estado a punto de morir, era justo lo que más necesitaba.

Al tenerla entre sus brazos, el Doctor la levantó del suelo y los dos rieron al mismo tiempo, de felicidad por su puesto, pero también de alivio y esperanza. Ahora que estaban juntos nada podría evitar que el Doctor sacara la nave de allí y los llevara a un sitio seguro.

"Vámonos de aquí." Dijo casi un en grito de guerra el Doctor. Rose rio y comenzó a seguir las instrucciones que fue dando el Doctor, hasta que de repente, la nave hizo un extraño sonido algo parecido a un grito, que la asustó. "Eso es lo mejor que he oído en todo el día."

"¿Va todo bien?"

"¿Bien? Es perfecto. Hasta este momento creía que había un fallo básico en la terminal de vuelo de la TARDIS, pero ¿sabes que?" Dijo el Doctor, mientras rodeaba la mesa de controles y finalmente tomó el rostro de Rose con ambas manos. "Está bien, agotada como todos nosotros, pero creo que unas doce horas podremos marcharnos de aquí y evitar a esas cosas."

"¿Esas cosas, a que te refieres con eso?" El Doctor se dio cuenta en ese momento que a veces, sólo a veces hablaba más de lo que debía sin pensar verdaderamente en sus palabras.

Estaba seguro que Jack no querría que Rose enterara de lo que estaba intentando cazarles, lo había leído en unos ojos que conocía perfectamente. Por lo que sabía o simplemente intuía de Jack; el capitán había estado escondiendo a todos sus conocidos su infancia en aquel lugar y seguramente tendría un buen motivo para haberlo hecho.

Al ver lo asustado que estaba al pensar en las criaturas que intentaban cazarles, el Doctor, que sabía que Jack no se asustaba con facilidad, se dio cuenta que aquello era realmente grave y lo último que Jack o él mismo querían, era asustar a las personas que más querían.

"Bueno, la verdad es que no estamos seguros, pero Jack y yo creemos que no estamos solos en este planeta y puede que nuestros vecinos no sean muy amistosos después de todo."

"¿Tan grave es?" No hacía falta más que ver la expresión del Doctor para saber que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad. "¿Cómo de grave, como un Dalek, un cibermen o como un slitheen?"

El Doctor se echó a reír y dudo un momento antes de contestar. Rose le conocía demasiado bien y si decidía mentirle, ella lo sabría al segundo siguiente.

"Son peligrosos, así que por favor, no salgas de la TARDIS; no hasta que nos hayamos marchado de aquí." El Doctor la abrazó y Rose se dio cuenta en ese momento, que estaban realmente en serios problemas.

- o -

Jack todavía tuvo que andar unos minutos con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho hasta dar con Ianto. Pocas veces había estado tan preocupado por él, porque pocas veces había estado en peligro por su culpa, tal y como Jack lo veía.

Ianto estaba sentado en el suelo cuando Jack dio con él. "Eh, ¿Cómo estás?" Le quitó el sudor de la cara, mientras intentaba que le mirara y concentrara su atención en él. "Ianto, vamos, dime algo."

"No son las vacaciones que yo esperaba, pero al menos has conseguido sorprenderme." Jack se echó a reír y abrazó a su compañero, pero en ese momento lo escuchó quejarse. "Creo que me he dado un golpe en la espalda, no es grave, pero me vendría bien una confortable cama en la que tumbarme."

"Claro, vamos, te llevaré al que fue mi dormitorio." Ianto se apoyó en el capitán y dejó que este le llevara. Los ojos de Jack no dejaban de mirarle, todavía temía que le estuviera escondiendo un dolor todavía mayor para no hacerle sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Tu dormías? Creo que voy aprender unas cuantas cosas de ti aquí. ¿En ese dormitorio te acostaste con alguien? ¿Fue el Doctor una de tus conquistas o preferiste ligarte a Rose?"

La mano de Jack se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de Ianto, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para este. Le parecía que el capitán estaba marcando su territorio, como si hablar de otros amantes estuviera fuera de lugar, sin embargo, Ianto no dijo nada al respecto y esperó a que el capitán contestara.

En silencio, llegaron hasta la puerta del dormitorio, allí la nave estaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Jack tocó la pared y la puerta se abrió como por arte de magia, dejó a Ianto en la cama y se sentó a su lado simplemente mirándole, todavía en absoluto silencio.

Ianto se recostó en la cama y suspiró, mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir el alivio de su espalda dolorida. "Vamos date la vuelta." Le dijo Jack al oído y lo hizo de una forma tan sensual que Ianto no pudo resistirse, pues tampoco quería hacerlo.

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, Ianto sintió la leve presión de Jack al sentarse sobre él, pero apenas le hizo daño, luego sintió sus manos deslizándose poco a poco por su espalda, subiendo hasta su cuello y llegando hasta el límite de su pantalón, internándose bajo su camisa.

Ianto volvió a suspirar, tan sólo había una persona que pudiera hacerle sentir así con sus manos desnudas y lo tenía justo encima, destensando su cuerpo con cada movimiento, cada vez que sus dedos presionaban los riñones doloridos o las costillas que se había golpeado. Se estremeció de nuevo al notar que Jack se recostaba sobre él y sentir su cálido aliento sobre su cuello.

"Voy a serte sincero." Le volvió a decir al oído con un tono melodioso como si de una canción de amor se tratara. "En esta cama tan sólo he estado yo, sólo, durmiendo, no me he acostado con nadie aquí, ni el Doctor, ni Rose, nadie."

Bajó las manos hasta los riñones y deslizó una hacia la parte delantera del cuerpo de Ianto y lo escuchó gemir al sentir el contacto con su entrepiera. "Eres el primero al que traigo aquí, el primero al que meto mano, el primero con el que voy a hacer el amor en esta cama."

Volvió a mover la mano, con mayor intensidad está vez y lo que eso produjo fue un gemido mucho más fuerte e intenso por parte de su compañero. "Se podría decir que aquí, en la TARDIS, soy virgen…" Alargó tanto la palabra que se confundió con el largo y sediento de pasión suspiro de Ianto. "Y quiero que seas tu el que cambie aquí y ahora esa circunstancia. Quiero que me hagas el amor."

Ianto se agarró con fuerza al borde la cama, apenas podía aguantar más, la voz de Jack, su cuerpo sobre él, sus manos tocándole y haciéndole sentir tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo; todo aquello le estaba volviendo loco y tan sólo podía pensar en la voz de Jack una y otra vez repetida en su cabeza. _"Quiero que me hagas el amor."_


	5. Chapter 5

El capitán sonrió al escuchar el eterno suspiro de Ianto, sabía como conquistarle, lo conocía demasiado bien. Ianto intentó darse la vuelta, tenía que ver los ojos de Jack, mirarle a la cara y escucharle otra vez decir aquellas palabras que se repetían en su mente. "Quiero que me hagas el amor."

Las manos de Jack rodearon su cintura, lo aprisionaron con fuerza ya apenas le dejaron moverse. Le encantaba, le hacía sentirse protegido, sabía que mientras Jack estuviera con él, mientras lo tuviera cerca, nada podría dañarle. Jack le quería, de eso ya no tenía ninguna duda y él desde hacía más tiempo del que estaba dispuesto a reconocer estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado del capitán.

Jamás se lo diría a Jack, pero antes incluso de perder a Lisa, Ianto ya había empezado a mirar al capitán con otros ojos. A veces ya no lo veía simplemente como su jefe o como aquel que le proporcionaba el sitio en el que mantener oculta a su novia, hasta que pudiera devolverla a la normalidad.

No, en ocasiones Jack casi le pillaba observándole en silencio a través de los cristales de su despacho o parado junto a la máquina de café, simplemente mirándole moverse por la base. Pero Ianto conseguía evitar que le descubriera y se iba a hacer otras cosas, ocultando el rubor de su rostro o la forma de morderse el labio por los pensamientos que recorrían su mente al pensar en Jack.

Se incorporó, apoyándose sobre sus manos para darse la vuelta, pero de repente, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, una intensa sacudida hizo que los brazos comenzaran a temblarle los brazos. No podía controlarse, aquello era mucho más dolor del que hubiera experimentado en toda su vida. Ninguna herida había sido tan dolorosa como lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, gimiendo entrecortadamente, aunque trató de no demostrar mucho mal que lo estaba pasando, pues no quería asustar al capitán. Sin embargo, no era algo fácil, pues controlar su respiración estaba comenzando a ser una misión imposible y evitar contorsionarse por el fuego que notaba surgiendo de su espalda, estaba ya fuera de su alcance.

"Ianto ¿estás bien?" Jack se colocó a su lado y observó la forma en la que apretaba con las manos la sábana, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y la forma en la que intentaba respirar, aunque con grandes esfuerzos.

Su compañero no contestó, Jack puso su mano sobre su espalda para intentar calmarlo, pero fue entonces cuando el mayor dolor recorrió su cuerpo y por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo evitar gritar desconsoladamente.

"Ianto, vamos por favor, dime que te ocurre."

"Duele mucho, no se lo que es, pero duele mucho." La mano temblorosa de Ianto atrapó la de Jack y la cogió con toda la fuerza que pudo, aunque no fue mucha. "Por favor, haz que pare, quítame esto, porque no aguanto más." Dijo entre jadeos intermitentes.

Los ojos de Jack se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿Cómo era posible que salvar al mundo fuera una parte normal de su trabajo pero no era capaz de ayudar a su amante cuando más le necesitaba? Acarició el cabello de Ianto como si de un niño asustado se tratara. Entonces se dio cuenta, Ianto estaba asustado, estaba aterrado; su cuerpo temblaba con violencia y no era capaz de decir dos palabras seguidas sin quedarse sin aire.

"Es la espalda, algo me está atravesando la espalda."

"Vale, tranquilo, voy a echar un vistazo." Le susurró al oído y le besó en la mejilla. "Intenta quedarte muy quieto, lo último que querría sería hacerte daño." Más daño era lo que el capitán quería decir realmente, pero decidió no decirlo, no era el momento de sentirse peor.

Ianto asintió en completo silencio; se sentía como si el dolor ya no fuera tan fuerte, tal vez ya no podía soportarlo más y su cuerpo le estuviera haciendo caer en algún tipo de letargo. Suspiró con cierto alivio al notar las manos de Jack sobre su espalda, apartándole la camisa; eso siempre le hacía sentir bien, el contacto con el capitán le relajaba; lo hacía cuando le dolía la cabeza y Jack pasaba toda la noche a su lado, acariciándole la frente, incluso cuando se había quedado ya dormido; y lo hacía también tras una cacería de weevils, Ianto siempre acababa agotado, esos bichos eran muy rápidos y al menor descuido lo más fácil era acabar muerto por un mordisco en el cuello.

"Oh dios mío." Jack reprimió decir algo más, pero aquello fue suficiente para alertar a Ianto.

"Jack." Intentó darse la vuelta otra vez, pero de nuevo quedó tendido en la cama, sólo que ahora fue por las cálidas manos de Jack que no le dejaron y por sus labios depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla para calmarlo.

"Tienes una herida, pero parece peor de lo que es en realidad. Voy a llamar al Doctor a ver si tiene un botiquín." Tantos años de timador por la galaxia y al final Jack no podía mentir a Ianto. Tal vez fuera por la forma en la que le temblaba la voz o lo poco convincente que había sonado

"Jack no me dejes, es que no es nada bueno y no quiero… no quiero morir sólo." Jack ya se había levantado de la cama cuando escuchó aquello y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio al sentir que una espada se clavaba en su corazón. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba haciendo daño a Ianto? Lo había hecho al irse, lo había hecho al no pedirle una cita antes, lo había hecho al llevarle a aquel planeta en ese momento y lo había vuelto a hacer ahora al mentirle.

"Eh, no digas eso, no vas a morir." Se arrodilló frente al rostro de Ianto y esperó a que este abriera por fin los ojos para hablar, momentos que aprovechó para serenarse y pensar lo que iba a decir y como lo iba a hacer para no asustar de nuevo a Ianto. "Voy a permitir que mueras, ni que nada ni nadie te haga daño. Estás herido, no me había dado cuenta, pero ha sido por el golpe de antes. Con un poco de reposo y unos cuidados estarás perfectamente. Y para eso de los cuidados personales soy todo un experto."

Su sonrisa pícara relajó a Ianto que también sonrió aunque lo hizo de una forma mucho más dolorosa. El muchacho levantó la mano y acarició el rostro de Jack, tragó saliva y tras respirar todo lo profundamente que pudo hacerlo intentó hablar.

"No te… sientas culpable por esto. No es tu… no es tu culpa." Volvió a cerrar los ojos y aunque no fue fácil, se acurrucó en la cama, buscando la mejor posición para que el dolor no fuera tan fuerte.

"Vuelvo en seguida. Te quiero." Aquellas dos palabras salieron de su boca sin que tan siquiera tuviera que pensarlas. Nunca lo había dicho de una forma tan sincera, unas veces por que no se había atrevido hacerlo cuando tuvo la ocasión y otras en cambio, porque la persona no se lo merecía lo suficiente, tan sólo era un rollo pasajero.

Pero Ianto era distinto. Jack podía decir sin riesgo a equivocarse, que Ianto era el hombre de su vida, al menos para los siguientes setenta u ochenta años. No pensaba que la vida fuera posible pasarla con otra persona. Le quería, le adoraba y ahora que lo estaba pasando mal, también sentía el dolor, aunque en su caso, era más bien culpabilidad.

Nunca había corrido tanto y en menos de un minuto llegó a la sala de controles, donde Rose y el Doctor estaban arreglando la TARDIS, mientras reían y charlaban felizmente. Rose fue la primera en ver al capitán y se asustó al verlo fuera de si.

"Jack, ¿estás bien?"

"No, bueno yo si. Es Ianto está herido y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, por favor Doctor ven conmigo y dime que no tengo razón." Dijo Jack casi sin respiración, agobiado por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero con la única idea en al cabeza de ayudar a su compañero.

"¿Razón sobre que?" Preguntó el Doctor, pero Jack ya había echado a correr de vuelta a la habitación donde había dejado a Ianto. "¿Jack que pasa? Me estás empezando asustar y mira que a estas alturas no es nada fácil." Continuó diciendo el Doctor mientras él y Rose corrían por los pasillos siguiendo Jack, al que estuvieron a punto de perder de vista.

Jack se detuvo nada más llegar a la puerta y respiró hondo para no para que Ianto no se diera cuenta de que había corrido, aterrarlo más era justo lo último que deseaba hacer en ese momento.

"Ya estoy aquí ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Dijo mientras entraba, pero entonces se dio cuenta que Ianto estaba inconsciente y vislumbró pequeñas gotitas de sudor en su frente. Tal y como había temido había aparecido la fiebre.

"Jack ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué demonios has salido corriendo?" El Doctor dejó de hablar en cuanto vio al joven agente sobre la cama y las heridas en su espalda. "¿Cuándo las has visto?" Se acercó a él para examinar las heridas, esperando la respuesta de Jack.

"Hace dos minutos. Cuando le he encontrado en el pasillo, me dijo que le dolía la espalda, pero con el golpe que habíamos sufrido, creí que se habría golpeado con algo y no le di importancia. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?" Jack se cubrió el rostro con una mano, si iba a llorar, en aquellos momentos prefería hacerlo sólo, cuando la vida de Ianto no corriera peligro.

"Vamos tranquilo, no soy médico." Dijo Rose para intentar ayudarle. "Y aunque esas heridas no parezcan tener buena pinta, estoy segura que el Doctor sabrá que hacer." Jack cogió por sorpresa a Rose cuando de improviso la abrazó con fuerza y a punto estuvo de aplastarla contra su cuerpo cuando enterró la cabeza sobre su hombro.

"No lo creo Rose." Le escuchó decir ella entre terribles esfuerzos por no llorar. "Se perfectamente lo que son esas heridas, vi muchas cuando esas cosas atacaron la playa la primera vez, tal día como hoy. Varios de mis amigos murieron en menos de dos días por el veneno de esas heridas." Rose no podía creerlo, pero el cuerpo del capitán había comenzado a agitarse, pues había empezando a llorar desconsoladamente.

La chica se volvió hacia el Doctor. Este estaba sentado en la cama, se había puesto, como siempre que quería observar algo con detenimiento, las gafas y al notar los ojos de ella sobre él, se dio la vuelta.

"Creía que estas criaturas no eran más que una terrible leyenda. No podía haber nada semejante en el universo." Dijo el Doctor con tristeza al observar a un devastado Jack, que tras separarse de Rose se había acercado a la cama y se había arrodilla junto a Ianto. "Sus armas, mortiferas y absolutamente certeras, pueden atravesar cualquier material, incluida la pared de la TARDIS y contienen un potente veneno, al menos eso había escuchado, hasta hoy. Si el propio impacto del proyectil no mata a la víctima lo hace el veneno."

"Ianto es muy fuerte, ha pasado por el fin del mundo y ha salido indemne, podrá salir de esta, lo se, le conozco demasiado bien."

"Jack…" El Doctor intentó tocar a Jack, pero se detuvo al ver su dolorosa mirada, sus agónicos ojos azules vueltos hacia él.

"¿Puedes salvarle? No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada porque entonces si que morirá." Con un movimiento involuntario, Jack comenzó a acariciar la mano de Ianto, quería decirle que estaba allí con él, que no le iba a abandonar ¿Cómo iba a hacer algo así?

"Doctor vamos, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, te he visto hacer cosas increíbles que muchos dirían que son auténticos milagros." Rose se acercó a sus compañeros sin poder creerse la mirada de impotencia en el rostro del Doctor, pues aquel no era su Doctor, él jamás se rendía.

"Pero no esta clase de milagros. Lo siento Jack."

"¡No!" Jack se levantó violentamente y estuvo a punto de golpear al Doctor en la cara, pero no lo hizo, consiguió contenerse y se quedó allí clavado en el sitio, con la mirada puesta en Ianto, escuchando sus palabras.

"Te quiero Jack, gracias por todo."

"No, no digas eso." El capitán arrodillando de nuevo junto a Ianto apretó con tanta fuerza los puños que incluso estuvo a punto de hacerse sangre. "No hables como si…"

"Desde lo de Lisa tu me has dado la vida y no me importa morir aquí." De nuevo, Ianto se contorsionó violentamente, pero al menos parecía seguir inconsciente.

"Por el amor de dio Doctor ¿le vas a dejar morir así? No, Ianto no puede morir, no ahora, no así."

Claro que el Doctor sabía que había algo, que se podía hacer algo por ayudar a Ianto, pero también sabía que era algo casi tan peligroso como cuando Jack había saltado entre realidades para traer de vuelta a Rose.

Por el contrario, Jack era su amigo, ya no recordaba cuantas veces había estado a su lado y además no podía dejar de pensar, que si no fuera por él, Rose no estaría en ese momento a su lado. Se lo decía, eso estaba claro y ya era el momento de devolvérselo como era debido, por mucho que pudiera poner en peligro al universo.

"¿Serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Ianto?"

"Si me conoces, ya sabes la respuesta."

"Entonces ¿Estarías dispuesto a poner tu vida en juego?" Jack asintió con decisión. "No estoy hablando de morir y resucitar Jack, estoy hablando de algo tan poderoso, que podría llegar a matarte."

Rose ahogó un grito, pues ya sabía lo que se proponía el Doctor.

"¿Ianto sobrevivirá?" Preguntó sin más Jack.

"No puedo estar seguro, no puedo prometerte nada, pero en su estado es lo único que puedo ofrecerte." Jack agradeció la sinceridad del Doctor, pero no pudo decir nada, pues Rose se adelantó.

"¿Quieres que absorba el Vortex? Fue devastador incluso para ti. No le dejes que lo haga por favor."

"No es mi decisión Rose." El Doctor se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos sobre los brazos de Rose. "Además no puedo negarle esto, cuando he pensando en muchas locuras para traerte de vuelta, si hubiera tenido esta oportunidad, ten por seguro que la hubiera usado."

"Pero…" El Doctor le besó en la frente.

"Jack coge a Ianto, pero ten cuidado con las heridas y sígueme hasta la sala de controles. ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que vas a hacer?"

"Nunca en mi vida he tenido tanto miedo y nunca antes había temido tanto perder a alguien. Si Ianto muere, si lo hace porque yo le traje aquí… no quiero pensar en ese ahora Doctor, así que vamos por favor."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack dejó a Ianto en el suelo, pero apenas se separó de él, ofreciéndole su pecho para que se apoyara. Parecía estar dormido, tal vez inconsciente, pero su respiración excesivamente agitada y sus débiles gemidos de dolor, le dijeron al capitán que Ianto seguía ahí.

"¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?"

Jack levantó la mirada hacia el Doctor, que junto con Rose, le había seguido hasta la puerta de la TARDIS. No tuvo que decir nada para que sus ojos, su mirada asustada, aterrada podía decir el Doctor estaba hablando por si misma.

"No, pero no le voy a dejar morir sin luchar. Ianto no debería estar aquí, yo le traje, quise mostrarle como era el lugar en el que había nacido, quería conociera algo más de mi y todo lo que he conseguido es ponerle en peligro ¿Y tener que verle morir? No si puedo evitarlo."

"Jack." Dijo Ianto con un pequeño hilo de voz.

"Eh, ¿Cómo estás?" Por mucho que lo intentó, la voz del Capitán no sonó todo lo tranquila que hubiera deseado, pero al menos, Ianto estaba demasiado mal como para enterarse.

Le acarició la mejilla, demasiado fría, prácticamente helada. "No me encuentro muy bien." Intentó incorporarse para ver el rostro del Capitán, pero cualquier movimiento posible, era una auténtica tortura para él. "¿Voy a morir?"

"No, claro que no, se como ayudarle… no estoy muy seguro sobre como funciona, pero estoy seguro que puedo hacer algo y desde luego, te prometo que no vas a morir hoy." Le besó en la frente, para intentar creerse sus propias palabras.

"Jack, no puedo mover las piernas, no las siento. Dios Jack tengo miedo. Me duele, todo me duele y la cabeza me va a estallar. No me dejes solo ahora, no quiero morir solo."

"Vale, ya está bien." Jack se levantó y con cuidado se hizo con el cuerpo de su compañero. Se sorprendió al notarlo tan ligero entre sus brazos. "Voy a sacarte de esta ahora mismo. Yo te metí y yo voy a sacarte." Le besó en los labios, pero Ianto no reaccionó. Jack supuso que el dolor en todo su cuerpo era demasiado como para notar algo así.

"Jack, si entras en la TARDIS, si abres el vortex, no habrá marcha atrás. Ni siquiera yo se lo que lo que va a pasar."

"Lo se, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa y vosotros, mejor que nadie, debería entenderme." Los ojos del capitán se posaron en Rose. Ya le había contado como había abierto el corazón de la TARDIS para regresar con el Doctor.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando Jack entró en la nave y cerró la puerta tras él.

"¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" Rose se acercó al Doctor y se apoyó sobre él, mientras notaba las manos de su compañero rodeando su cintura. "Quiero decir, si la TARDIS puede leer en nuestro corazón y averiguar que es lo que más anhelamos ¿Qué crees que verá en Jack?"

"No lo se, pero espero que no cumpla su más íntimo deseo." Rose lo miró esperando que continuara hablando. "Espero ver a Jack salir vivo de allí."

- o -

La TARDIS estaba en completo silencio, como si estuviera sumergida en algún tipo de letargo, Jack sentía que la nave sabía lo que iba hacer y estaba esperando a que el capitán diera su primer paso.

Dejó a Ianto en el suelo y le acomodó la cabeza con cuidado sobre su gabardina. "Voy a salvarme, la TARDIS lo hará igual que me salvó a mi. Si el Doctor tiene razón, la nave sabe que salvarte es lo único que me importa ahora mismo y me dará la facultad para poder sanarte."

Mientras hablaba, Jack no estaba seguro si Ianto podía escucharle, pues no había dicho nada desde que lo había estrechado entre sus brazos. Pero entonces lo escuchó hablar.

"Antes de que esto acabe…"

"Vamos, no digas eso, nada va a terminar, te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo y ya sabes que cumplo mis promesas.

Ianto gimió de nuevo por culpa del dolor, apretó los ojos con fuerza e intentó regularizar su propia respiración todo lo que pudo. "Lo se, pero siempre hay una primera vez para cometer un fallo. Así que quiero decirte esto ahora, por si acaso."

Ianto forzó una sonrisa, que más se pareció a una mueca, pero Jack no dijo nada y tal y como su compañero le había pedido, le dejó hablar, sin separarse de su lado, pero sin quitar tampoco la vista del control de mandos de la TARDIS.

"No me importa morir hoy." Jack se mordió la lengua para no decir que no dijera esas cosas. "¿Sabes por qué? Porque me has traído a tu casa, al lugar donde naciste, me has enseñado algo que no sabe nadie más sobre ti. Estoy tan feliz por poder formar parte de tu vida privada."

"Si este era mi mundo, en la misma playa que viste jugaba con mi hermano, con Grey y un poco más allá, estaba la casa de mi familia. Te hubiera encantado, mi madre era muy meticulosa con la limpieza y servía un estupendo café, al menos eso decían, porque por mi edad, no me dejó probarlo nunca."

"¿Ves? Morir hoy no sería tan malo, ahora que te conozco un poco mejor." Ianto gritó con fuerza. Sentía que alguien le estaba arrancando las entrañas, que un cuchillo invisible había comenzado a atravesar su cuerpo y que estaba a punto de acabar con él.

se contorsionó, se dobló, como Jack no creía que un cuerpo humano pudiera hacerlo. Le tomó de la mano, no quería separarse de él, no quería dejarlo solo ahora que lo estaba pasando tan mal, pero si realmente quería ayudarle, tenía que abrir el corazón de la TARDIS y actuar rápido.

"Vuelvo en seguida, aguanta un poco más."

Jack alcanzó en dos zancadas los mandos de la nave y por fin la encontró, la entrada al corazón. Recordó que Rose había dicho que había necesito mucha fuerza para conseguir abrirlo, que casi no lo había conseguido.

Alargó la mano hacia la placa que tenía delante. "Vamos, necesito algo para abrir esto." Ianto volvió a gritar. "Pero no tengo tiempo para pensar." Golpeó la placa, pero esta no se movió. "¡Vamos! Sabes o que quiero, sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo y sabes que me lo debes. Tu me convertiste en esto, tu me convertiste en el hombre que no puede morir, me condenaste a ver morir a todas las personas a las quiero y yo no te lo pedí. Así que quiero que me concedas esto por todo el daño que me has causado."

Jack esperó un momento, pero nada ocurrió, tan sólo escuchaba la rápida respiración de Ianto, sus esporádicas palabras hacia él y sus cada vez más continuados gemidos de dolor.

"No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes dejarte tirado." Poco a poco la fuerza con la que el Capitán había comenzado a hablarle a la TARDIS, estaba desapareciendo.

Se sentía completamente inútil e insignificante allí dentro, en el enorme espacio de la nave. La TARDIS le recordaba a uno de los terribles dioses de la antigüedad que si estaban de buen y humor y recibían las ofrendas necesarias, podían ayudar a sus fieles.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? Te doy mi inmortalidad si es necesario, no me importa morir en veinte años o en veinte minutos si con eso Ianto sale de esta. No puedo dejar que muera." Dijo ya incapaz de contener las lágrimas y no llorar. "Por favor, no te lo lleves, no me lo quites, es lo que más quiero; aunque no se lo haya dicho las veces suficientes es cierto." Se volvió hacia Ianto.

"No puedo respirar, Jack no puedo respirar."

"No, por favor, no… él también no, por favor. Yo… yo le quiero." Sostuvo con cuidado el cuerpo de Ianto entre sus brazos y acurrucó la cabeza contra su pecho. Sabía que su sufrimiento acabaría pronto y necesitaba escuchar el latido de su corazón mientras todavía estuviera allí.

Entonces lo escuchó, un simple clic, proveniente de la TARDIS. Levantó la mirada y vio la luz que salía de su interior. Quiso levantarse, pero no lo hizo, algo le dijo que no lo hiciera.

Todo comenzó a iluminarse más, toda la TARDIS se encendió con una luz brillante y amarilla y un rayó se acercó lentamente hacia Jack. El capitán no tenía miedo, se dio cuenta que era algo extraño, pero no lo tenía, se sentía bien, no tenía miedo por la próxima muerte de Ianto, por la soledad que llegaría después. Todo eso le importaba, pero no le daba ningún miedo.

De repente, algo impactó en su pecho y al mirar, vio el rayo de energía penetrando en su cuerpo. La sensación era cálida y en ningún caso amenazante. Se miró las manos que habían empezado a brillar también.

"Gracias." Dijo en un largo susurro.

Cogió el cuerpo de Ianto entre sus brazos otra vez y se acercó a él, su compañero abrió los ojos. "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"Shhh, todo está bien y tu vas a estar bien en seguida." Los ojos del Capitán estaban brillando con fuerza, todo él lo estaba haciendo. "Puedo verlo, el pasado y el futuro, todo el tiempo, todo en mi cabeza, como si fuera un Timelord. El Doctor tiene razón, es horrible saberlo todo, pero al menos puedo saber que te puedo curar."

"Jack no lo hagas, está mal, te hace daño, lo puedo sentir." Ianto tenía su mano entrelazada con la del Capitán y podía notarlo.

Aquello era demasiado incluso para alguien como Jack, no estaba acostumbrado a esa cantidad de energía corriendo por su cuerpo, no estaba prepararlo para tenerla allí.

"Jack por favor…"

"Puedo curarte, evitar que mueras y podría acabar con todo mi sufrimiento." Jack tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, tan sólo sentía el contacto con la mano de Ianto que le apretaba con fuerza a pesar de su debilidad.

"No, no puedes, no eres un dios. Aquello pasó y no lo puedes cambiar, el Doctor no lo ha cambiado." Ianto se quejó de nuevo, apretando tanto la mano de Jack, que incluso le clavó las uñas. El capitán le miró, aquello lo había sentido.

"Ianto." Ahora era él, Ianto estaba seguro que pese a que sus ojos continuaban brillando, el que le miraba ahora era el Capitán. "Dios, lo siento, esto es…"

No dijo nada más. Ianto si que lo iba hacer, pero Jack no le dejó, se acercó a él y posó sus labios sobre los de Ianto. Como si de un conductor eléctrico se tratara, parte de la energía que había en el interior de Jack pasó a Ianto. Le besó durante un momento que pareció eterno, sus bocas unidas, sus respiraciones sonando al unísono, las manos de Jack entrelazadas en la espalda de Ianto y la energía rodeándolos a los dos.

- o -

"Ha pasado mucho rato, deberíamos entrar." El Doctor y Rose no se habían movido de la puerta de la TARDIS, pero el Doctor se estaba empezando a impacientar. No habían visto nada, no habían oído nada desde que la puerta se había cerrado detrás de Jack.

El Doctor abrió la puerta y esperó, las luces estaban apagadas, no se escuchaba nada en el interior.

"¿Jack? ¿Ianto?"

"Crees que les ha pasado algo."

"Es demasiado, Doctor." Jack apareció de rodillas en el suelo, cubierto por una energía que el Doctor reconocía perfectamente. "No puedo, no puedo… Me duele la cabeza, no soy capaz de saber si he salvado a Ianto porque no hago más que verle en mis recuerdos, en los suyos, lo que podría ser nuestro futuro y en lo que nunca pasará. Necesito que pare."

El Doctor se acercó a Jack y se arrodilló frente á el. "Te ayudaré amigo mío y al menos no recordarás esto para pedirme algo más." El Doctor tomó el rostro de Jack entre sus manos y posó sus labios sobre los de Jack.

El capitán cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, mientras el Doctor le besaba. Un momento más tarde, el Doctor separó sus labios de los de Jack y enfocó el destornillador sónico hacia él.

La energía de su interior comenzó a salir acercándose al Doctor. "Vuelve a casa." Como si de un obediente perro se tratara, la energía se dirigió de nuevo al corazón de la TARDIS.

Jack cayó al suelo, como si hubiera sido fulminado por un rayo, junto a Ianto que permanecía inconsciente en el suelo.

"¿Están bien?" Preguntó Rose, totalmente descolocada.

"Jack no recordará nada de este rato y Ianto… habrá que esperar para saberlo.

"Una pregunta, ¿acabar de besar a Jack?"

"Si, bueno, era la única forma de sacar la energía."

"¿Acabas de besar a Jack'" Repitió ella.

El Doctor se levantó deshizo el camino andado un momento antes y atrayendo el cuerpo de Rose con su brazo, le besó apasionadamente. "He salvado a Jack de su propia destrucción, a ti acabo de besarte."

"No está mal, pero no se si lo he comprendido bien."

El Doctor sonrió y volvió a besarla, todavía tenían un rato hasta que Jack o Ianto despertaran por fin.


	7. Chapter 7

Había perdido la cuenta del rato que llevaba ahí de pie, apoyado en la puerta del cuarto. Cada vez que estaba en al TARDIS se sorprendía de ver habitaciones que no conocía, como si la nave del Doctor se hiciera cada vez mayor.

Hacía dos horas que Jack se había despertado, aunque en realidad apenas había podido dormir. No había sido un tiempo muy placentero, pues si cabeza había estado llena de imágenes, voces, emociones y sensaciones que tampoco le habían dejado descansar demasiado.

Se preguntó si aquellas serían las emociones del Doctor, si aquellas imágenes eran los recuerdos de toda la vida del su amigo y por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo comprender como era posible que después de todo el sufrimiento que había habido en su vida, el Doctor siguiera adelante, con ese sentido del humor que tanto le caracterizaba.

Jack también había pasado por mucho, había perdido a demasiada gente y se arrepentía de más de una cosa de las que había hecho en su vida, pero si algo tenía claro mientras permanecía allí, en la puerta del dormitorio en el que descansaba Ianto. Quería a ese muchacho, estaba enamorado de él y daría cualquier cosa por mantenerlo a salvo.

Después de tanto tiempo juntos ya no se podía imaginar la vida lejos de su compañero, dejándole por algún viaje trepidante con el Doctor, por salvar al mundo de un terrible amenaza alienígena o simplemente salir de un busca de nuevo romance.

Sonrió en silencio, parecía tan lejana esa vida en la que le gustaba pasar cada noche con una, dos o las personas distintas que fueran, tener todos los amantes posibles, sin importar de que planeta fueran procedentes y nunca preguntarles al día siguiente si se volverían a ver.

Definitivamente, Ianto le había cambiado, de una manera que pocos años antes al capitán, le hubiera parecido completamente imposible. Estaba enamorado y ahora no le importaba decirlo en alto, no le importaba que todos los que le conocían y los extraños también, supiera que estaba con un hombre al que quería por encima de todas las cosas.

Ianto era así, le hacía ver el mundo de otra manera, no como un sitio en el que buscar nuevas aventuras, en el encontrar las emociones que la rutina del día a día no le dejaba ver; para Ianto, tan sólo hacía falta tener a Jack cerca, poder mirarle a los ojos y perderse en aquello océanos azules, que se iluminaban cada vez que el capitán sonreír, que siempre se iluminaban.

Ahora Jack era igual, no hacía más que pensar en Ianto, siempre y cuando el mundo no estuviera a punto de acabar y trataba de hacer todo lo posible para que fuera feliz y sobretodo, para protegerlo.

Pero en esta ocasión había fallado estrepitosamente. Le había prometido un viaje apasionante en la TARDIS y en lugar de ello, casi había conseguido que lo mataran las mismas criaturas que habían destrozado su vida y que se habían llevado a su hermano cuando tan sólo era un niño. Nunca se lo diría a Ianto, pero ahora mismo se odiaba por lo que había ocurrido.

De repente, Ianto abrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de levantarse de un salto de la cama, pero su cuerpo se lo impidió y cayó de nuevo con un fuerte quejido. Jack fue hasta la cama y le impidió volver a moverse.

"Shhhh, tranquilo, ya está, tienes que tomártelo con calma, la primera vez es la peor." Ianto lo miró sin saber de lo que estaba hablando, como si en realidad le estuviera hablando en un idioma extraño.

Jack le acarició la mejilla para intentar calmarle, veía en sus ojos el miedo por lo que había ocurrido antes de perder el conocimiento. Ianto estaba seguro que iba a morir y en realidad había estado muy cerca, aquella herida en la espalda y el terrible veneno que estaba repartiendo por su cuerpo hubieran acabado con él en pocos minutos. Ianto lo sabía y de alguna forma se había hecho a la idea. No esperaba encontrarse en aquella cama, con Jack a su lado, como si nada.

"¿Qué…" Carraspeó con fuerza, ni siquiera sentía como suya su propia voz. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no estoy muerto?"

La sonrisa de Jack siempre le hacía sentirse mejor y conseguía que los peores pensamientos desapareciera de su mente como si nunca hubieran existido. Sin contestar todavía a sus preguntas, pues no era fácil para Jack y no asustar a Ianto al mismo tiempo; el capitán se sentó en la cama y le hizo un gesto a su compañero para que se acercara.

Ianto no lo pensó dos veces y se acurrucó entre los brazos de Jack, notando como este lo abrazaba con fuerza y decisión. Definitivamente tenía que decirle algo importante y Jack dudaba sobre como hacerlo, sólo podía significar que aquello era realmente grave.

Al fin y al cabo, Ianto conocía a Jack como nadie, por mucho que el capitán estuviera constantemente ocultando sus sentimientos, por mucho que siempre tratara de ser el líder perfecto que nunca tenía dudas que siempre sabía como actuar ante cualquier problema, ya fuera personal o algo que tuviera que ver con salvar a la humanidad; Ianto había aprendido a leer más allá.

Cuando miraba a Jack a los ojos, veía continuamente lo atormentando que vivía por sus errores del pasado o por todos los que él creía que había cometido; veía el miedo que tenía al futuro, a quedarse otra vez sólo, a perder a todos sus seres queridos, como ya le había pasado una y otra vez; aunque pareciera pretencioso por su parte, también veía como se le iluminaba la mirada cuando él aparecía, cuando le daba una taza de café o cuando se despertaba en mitad de la noche y Jack lo estaba mirando.

Sabía todo lo que había en los ojos de Jack, pero nunca se atrevía a hablar de ellos, por miedo a espantarlo. Le había costado demasiado tiempo conseguir tenerle cerca, como para perderlo ahora, no estaba seguro de poder seguir viviendo con eso.

Jack le dio un beso en los labios sin dejar de sonreírle con el mayor cariño que Ianto hubiera visto en la mirada azul del capitán.

"¿Jack que es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué has dicho que la primera vez es la más dura?"

"Ianto, se que no debí hacerlo y es posible que jamás me perdones por lo que he hecho, pero no podía perderte, no a manos de las mismas criaturas que destruyeron mi vida, antes preferiría morir yo."

"Jack vamos, dime lo que pasa, habla conmigo." Ianto se incorporó, aunque todavía notaba pesado su cuerpo. No estaba seguro, en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero si algo tenía claro, era que su cuerpo había cambiado de alguna forma.

Le rozó la cara a Jack y se dio cuenta que estaba frío, igual que las veces en las que había estado esperando que resucitara. Se acercó a él, con movimientos mucho más lentos de lo que le hubiera gustado y le besó lentamente en los labios, pues sabía que decirle que todo estaba bien, no era suficiente para alguien como Jack.

"¿Me perdonarías por haberte condenado eternamente?"

"Jack." Dijo Ianto riéndose, pues jamás había visto a Jack en ese estado tan nervioso. "Por favor, no es lo que me pasa, que estoy distinto, algo me ha ocurrido y tan sólo puedo recordarte a ti justo antes de perder el conocimiento o de…"

De repente el color desapareció de las mejillas de Ianto y Jack que había cogido las manos de su compañero entre las suyas, notó que había comenzado a temblar, pues al finalmente estaba empezando a comprenderlo todo.

"Ianto, comprende que…"

"¿Soy como tu? ¿El vortex me ha dado la inmortalidad como a ti?"

Jack dudó un momento antes de contestar. Se preguntó que estaba pasando tras esa mirada perdida en la pared, tras esos labio entre abiertos que no sabían que decir y esas manos que todavía no habían dejado de temblar.

"¿Eso quiere decir que no puedo morir nunca? ¿Qué por mucho que me maten, de la manera que sea, no puedo morir? Oh dios mío."

Jack estaba a punto decir algo cuando Ianto se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeó su cuerpo con fuerza, al menos para intentar dejar de temblar no parecer demasiado débil frente al capitán al haber recibido aquella noticia. Jack lo recogió con cariño, pues sabía perfectamente lo que sentía al descubrir que el tiempo había dejado de tener sentido, que las vidas de los demás serían momentos en la vida de uno mismo y que los acontecimientos que pasaran, sería olvidados por muy importantes que fueran.

"Lo siento, lo siento tanto." Le susurró Jack al oído.

"No debes hacerlo, me salvaste la vida, lo hiciste porque me querías y eso me basta para hacer esto." Ianto respiró con fuerza, tratando de que Jack no se diera cuenta de que le faltaba casi todas las fuerzas para moverse.

Se apoyó sobre el pecho del capitán y le besó de nuevo.

"No se si esto significa algo bueno o malo, pero espero que puedas guiarme gracias a tu experiencia." Ianto todavía estaba temblando entre los brazos de Jack mientras decía eso, no podía dejar de pensar en que su vida había terminado tal y como la conocía él y que al menos durante un tiempo, necesitaba un buen guía en su nueva existencia. "Si estás a mi lado… creo que podré soportarlo."

Ninguno de los se preguntó si el tiempo que les deparaba el futuro juntos era para siempre o sus caminos se separarían en algún momento. ¿Era posible que el amor durara eternamente? ¿Qué los siglos, los milenios, el tiempo que no se podía contar, mantuvieran vivo lo que sentían el uno por el otro?

En ese momento poco importaba todo aquello. "Puedo contarte todo lo que se, pero aún así, no tengo ni la más remota idea de que soy. Ya te dije que el Doctor está convencido de que soy un punto fijo en el espacio-tiempo, aunque hasta hace poco era único en mi especie." Ianto se ruborizó al escuchar aquello, mientras Jack lo contemplaba y recorría su espalda con los dedos. "Sabes, puede que suene bastante egoísta por mi parte, pero me alegro de no estar solo."

Ianto le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho. "¿Desde cuando has estado solo desde que conoces? Parece mentira que digas eso, voy a empezar a pensar que soy invisible para ti fuera de la cama." La mirada de Ianto era demasiado dolida para lo que su expresión demostraba.

El joven agente se echó a reír cuando Jack comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Poco a poco podía moverse mejor con su nuevo cuerpo y se tiró a la cama llevando a Jack detrás, que se colocó encima, atrapando su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse por más que lo intentaba.

"¿Quieres que te demuestre lo poco invisible que eres fuera de la cama o descubrimos lo que tu recién estrenado cuerpo resucitado puede hacer?"

"¿He cambiado?"

"¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?" la sonrisa más picara posible, apareció en el rostro de Jack, que sin esperar respuesta de Ianto se aventuró a besarle el cuello.

todo aquello era nuevo para los dos, Ianto era un hombre nuevo, el mismo chico tímido y perdidamente enamorado de Jack, pero mucho más cercano ahora al capitán. Tal vez demasiado pensó Jack, pues se preguntó si su compañero estaba preparado para pasar por todo lo que había tenido que pasar él; las pérdidas, los sacrificios, incluso cuando estos significaban sacrificarse uno mismo muriendo una y otra vez por los demás.

Entonces Jack se lo pensó mejor. Tal vez Ianto no estaba preparado, tal vez nunca lo estuviera, pero al menos, él no estaba solo en esto, Ianto no tenía que descubrir al resucitar las tres primeras veces que no podía morir. Ahora le tenía a él, más nunca a su lado y mientras pudiera evitarlo, no le dejaría.


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto sostenía el cuchillo en la mano con fuerza. Podía hacer la prueba, podía comprobar si realmente la TARDIS lo había hecho inmortal, si lo había convertido en alguien como Jack y jamás moriría o si lo hacía volvería a la vida. Pese a lo que el capitán le había dicho le costaba creer que podía vivir eternamente pasase lo que pasase, incluso después de todo lo que había visto trabajando en Torchwood, era difícil creer que él iba a ser un tipo fuera de lo normal.

Jack lo había dejado un momento solo, para ir a ver al Doctor y decirle que era el momento de volver a casa, siempre y cuando aquellas criaturas ya no los molestaran y la TARDIS estuviera reparada. Al menos ahora tenía unos minutos para pensar, aunque cada instante en que aparecía un nuevo pensamiento en su mente, le volvía más loco todavía.

"¿Crees que estará bien?" Preguntó el Doctor al ver a Jack. El capitán había pasado las dos horas anteriores hablando con Ianto, contándole todo lo que sabía sobre su condición e intentando que el primer shock pasara lo más rápidamente posible para su compañero, pero también comprendía que no era algo fácil de asimilar así como así.

"Yo al menos tuve un siglo y medio para acostumbrarme, pero si te digo la verdad, hubiera preferido morir unas cuantas veces menos. No es nada placentero ser acribillado a balazos para saber que eres inmortal."

Jack suspiró intensamente, si pudiera hacer algo para que las cosas fueran más simples para Ianto, si pudiera evitar que pasara el mal trago de tener que morir alguna vez para darse cuenta que realmente volviera a la vida continuamente.

Pero Jack parecía condenado a tener que ver como la misma historia ocurría una y otra vez, solo que ahora no le estaba ocurriendo a él, sino que era espectador de la película, una que no le gustaba nada.

"Si no te conociera bien, diría que estás completamente enamorado de ese muchacho." Jack sonrió sin contestar, al fin y al cabo, era una tontería negar lo que era una evidencia para todo el mundo. "Ianto es un chico fuerte y algo me dice que se parece más a ti de lo que crees o de lo contrario no estarías con él." El capitán lo miro ligeramente extrañado pues no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

Tal y como conocía a Ianto, el joven agente no tenía nada que ver con él, eran completamente opuestos y eso era precisamente lo que más le gustaba de su compañero. Ianto era una persona introvertida, que apenas expresaba sus sentimientos, a menos de que Jack y él estuvieran en un momento íntimo y privado. A Ianto no le gustaba el sexo por el sexo y estar cada noche con un hombre distinto. Ianto se enamoraba y quería pasar la vida entera con esa persona. Aunque Jack intentara negarlo, ese había sido el motivo por el que Jack se había intentado mantener alejado de Ianto en un primer momento y luego, había terminado por aceptar con él una relación más o menos formal. Por lo que conocía a su compañero, Ianto no tenía nada que ver con él.

"Vamos no me mires así. Dime una cosa Jack, ¿crees que Ianto arriesgaría su propia vida por salvar al resto del mundo? ¿Crees que se sacrificaría por ti, sin que tuvieras que pedírselo siquiera? ¿Crees que ha dejado toda su vida por estar en Torchwood, a tu lado?"

"Vale, lo admito, Ianto se parece a mi más de lo que yo pensaba. El problema es que me da miedo que se convierta en alguien como yo. Mírame, no soy capaz de comprometerme seriamente en una relación, en cuanto alguien se acerca demasiado a mi, salgo corriendo y cuando me doy cuenta que me he enamorado me quedo paralizado, no se que hacer."

El Doctor sonrió, mientras empezaba con los arreglos de la TARDIS. Dejó el martillo sobre el tablero de control, se quitó las gafas, y se cruzó de brazos delante de Jack. "¿De verdad crees que Ianto se parecerá en algo a ti? Estoy seguro que no dejarás que eso pase." Jack se quedó en silencio, mientras el Doctor volvía a su trabajo en la nave. "Vamos, ve con él, creo que Ianto te necesita más que yo ahora mismo. Además no me gusta saber que tengo a alguien mirándome el culo cada vez que me doy la vuelta. Sólo espero que tu compañero no se cuelgue también por mi."

Sin decir nada más, Jack se fue, dejando al Doctor sólo con la nave. Al fin y al cabo tenía razón. Al descubrir que era alguien invulnerable, Jack estaba solo, conforme pasaron los años, seguía estando solo, porque al final la gente a la que le cogía aprecio moría irremediablemente y no quería estar sufriendo por el resto de la eternidad por los seres queridos que iba perdiendo.

Ahora, para Ianto era completamente distinto, pues al fin y al cabo lo tenía a él, para pasar los primeros años, para cuando llegara el momento de morir por primera vez, para hacerle todas las preguntas que necesitara y sobretodo para no sentirse solo y abandonado, como el único ser en el mundo que no podía morir. Jack estaba allí por él para lo que Ianto necesitara.

Al llegar al dormitorio en el que había dejado a Ianto, Jack se quedó parado en la puerta. La escena lo sobrecogió pues no se lo había esperado. Ianto estaba con el cuchillo en la mano. No le hacía falta preguntar para saber cuales eran sus intenciones y los motivos; por eso no dijo nada y fue acercándose a él muy lentamente.

Ianto levantó la mirada al escucharlo caminar y sonrió. "¿Qué pasaría si me clavo el cuchillo en el pecho o si me corto las venas? ¿Cuánto tardaría en despertar?"

"Ianto, deja el cuchillo." Jack se arrodilló frente a su compañero y alargó la mano, con la esperanza de que le diera el arma. "Vas a hacerte daño."

"Pero volveré, no puedo morir." Jack puso la mano sobre la rodilla de Ianto y esperó a que este volviera a mirarlo a la cara, apartando el rostro del cuchillo y de la mente la idea de quitarse la vida para ver que era lo que ocurría.

"No, no, esto no funciona así. Si te apuñalas te vas a matar y te puedo asegurar que es muy doloroso sentir la hoja del cuchillo entrar en tu cuerpo. Te dolerá cada vez más mientras notas como te desangras interiormente y al final será tan horrible que tan sólo desearás morir de una vez."

"Pero…" Con la otra mano, Jack tocó el dorso de la mano de Ianto y la cerró sobre el cuchillo para intentar cogerlo, antes de que Ianto terminara de armarse de valor y cometiera una tontería.

"No hay pero que valga Ianto. No debes hacerlo, porque yo pasé por eso y no quiero verte sufrir, no estoy dispuesto a verte morir por el simple hecho de que quieras demostrar que te he dicho la verdad." Ianto lo miró y atisbó un pequeño brilló de temor en los ojos del capitán. "Nunca te mentiría, puede que no haya sido completamente abierto con algunas cosas, pero no jugaría con algo así, no podría jugar contigo. Dame el cuchillo."

Ianto dudó un momento. Tal vez fuera una oportunidad única para saber durante un momento que había al otro lado, si es que había algo, que era lo que nunca le esperaría al otro lado y que era lo que Jack había visto tantas veces. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba aterrado. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza suicidarse, por mi desesperado que hubiera estado, jamás lo hubiera hecho y ahora parecía más un capricho que una auténtica necesidad.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar o hacer nada, Jack cogió el cuchillo de su mano pero al arrebatárselo, le hizo un corte en la palma. Ianto se quejó, pero escondió la mano al ver que Jack no se había dado cuenta, no quería preocuparle más. Jack lo abrazó suspirando con fuerza y él se aferró al capitán, al notar sus brazos, rodeando su cuerpo de forma cariñosa.

"No vuelvas a intentar algo así, con el trabajo que tenemos ya tendrás tu oportunidad de sacrificarte por la humanidad, pero deja de hacer probatinas ahora." Jack se separó de él. "Vamos déjame verte." Ianto tenía la mirada baja. se sentía como un completo estúpido por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Jack le besó en la frente y luego sus labios fueron bajando por la nariz, las mejillas y la mandíbula de Ianto hasta hacerle sonreír. Con la mano sobre el pecho de su joven compañero, Jack lo empujó lentamente sobre la cama y se colocó sobre él. tomó las mano de Ianto y las comenzó a besar. Pero se detuvo al ver la sangre y después la herida en la mano de Ianto.

"Jack…"

"¿Ha sido con el cuchillo verdad?"

"Si pero no tiene importancia, no es más que un corte."

"Pero un corte es precisamente lo que estaba tratando de evitar." Antes de que Ianto pudiera hacer o decir nada, Jack comenzó a lamer la sangre de su mano y sin poder evitarlo, se estremeció. El capitán le recordaba a un felino lamiéndose las heridas, sólo en que en ese caso era su herida la que estaba lamiendo. "Ya ha dejado de sangrar." Dijo Jack sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a rozar la mano herida de Ianto con sus dedos.

"Jack para." Con la mano libre, Ianto sujetó la del capitán y forcejeó un momento antes de conseguir que se detuviera por completo. "Se lo que estás haciendo y me encanta que estés preocupado por mi. Pero ahora mismo soy igual que un niño y tengo muchas cosas que aprender de ti sobre esto. Pero sólo te pido una cosa."

"Cuando estemos en la cama y estemos jugando un poco duro como ahora, te puedo asegurar que puedes pedirme lo que quieras, no creo que te lo pueda negar y si además le sumas un bote nata montada, entonces soy todo tuyo." Jack se dejó caer en la cama su lado, mientras veía como Ianto se ruborizaba sin poder terminar de hablar en ese momento. Le acarició la mejilla y su compañero apretó el cuerpo junto a él, apoyándose sobre su pecho. "Vale ahora en serio, ¿Qué pasa?"

Jack sabía que Ianto estaría lleno de preguntas, pero al menos con un poco de sentido del humor y picardía, tal vez le hacía las cosas más fáciles. Por la expresión algo más relajada de Ianto, Jack se dio cuenta que su truco había funcionado.

"No quiero que me trates como si fuera de porcelana. Para aprender tengo que cometer errores."

"¿Cómo intentar clavarte un cuchillo a ver si duele mucho?" De nuevo Ianto se sonrojó, hasta ponerse como un tomate. A Jack le encantaba verle a sí, ruborizado, nervioso, sin saber que decir, siempre le habían gustado ese tipo de hombres, tan diferentes a él, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado encantadores, atractivos y deseables como para dejarlos escapar.

"Me parece un buen ejemplo."

"Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer."

"Cuando tu me prometas que vas a dejar que te salve la vida y que no seas el único que se sacrifica por el mundo."

Jack volvió a sonreírle con picardía. "Me parece que estás aprendiendo demasiado rápido de mi, espero que dentro de poco no te marches con el primer soldado que te guiñe el ojo, puedes acabar en la cama de la persona equivocada."

"¿Cuándo ha pasado eso?"

"Da igual es una larga historia y al final resultó que estaba a punto de casarse y se rajó."

Ianto estaba a punto de protestar, pero los labios de Jack sobre los suyos, besándole, no se lo permitieron. "Pero hay cosas que definitivamente si que te puedo enseñar y que ya no me da tanto miedo intentar practicar contigo." Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios y deseaba hacerlo mil veces más ahora que disponían de todo el tiempo del mundo.

"Estoy Jack." Escuchar al Doctor, hizo a Jack quitarse de encima de Ianto casi de un salto. "Perdona no quería molestar." Por la cara del doctor estaba claro que no lo pretendía, pues casi no se había dado cuenta que podía haber molestado. "Creo que esas cosas no han descubierto, así que me vendría bien un poco de ayuda."

Jack se levantó de un salto. Tan sólo él sabía de lo que eran capaces de hacer si daban con ellos. "Ianto quédate…" Definitivamente las cosas iban a cambiar entre ellos antes de lo que esperaba. "Vamos, no podemos permitir que entren en la TARDIS." Le dio la mano a su compañero para que le siguiera, a lo que Ianto no dudó ni un segundo.


	9. Chapter 9

"¿Cómo van las reparaciones de la TARDIS?" Jack le dio a Ianto uno de los blaster qe el Doctor siempre guardaba para alguna emergencia y sonrió al ver como el muchacho lo investigaba.

"Necesito unos minutos más. ¿Podrás entretener a esas criaturas?" Jack volvió a sonreír aunque ahora su gesto era algo más forzado.

Decir la verdad no era nada fácil; decirles a todos que tenía miedo de las criaturas que habían asolado su planeta y que no sabía ninguna forma de poder detenerles no era nada sencillo. Demostrar que era un ser débil y que no siempre tenía soluciones para todo no le gustaba y menos tener que arriesgar la vida de sus seres queridos por un error.

"Ianto y yo haremos todo lo que podamos, pero no te prometo nada. Tendrás que darte toda la rapidez que puedas y si puedes terminar cinco minutos antes de lo previsto mejor para todos."

"Dos manos más os vendrán mejor para defender la TARDIS ¿verdad Jack?" Los tres hombres se volvieron hacia la nueva voz. Ninguno de se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Rose hasta que llegó a la altura del Doctor.

En la mano llevaba ya uno de los blasters, cargado, encendido y preparado para disparar en cuanto tuviera la ocasión. El entrenamiento en la otra realidad en Torchwood y la vida que había llevado esta realidad con el Doctor, le habían ayudad a aprender a defenderse.

"Rose, Ianto y yo…"

"Jack por favor, no me digas ahora eso de que vosotros no podéis morir y que no quieres ponerme en peligro. Doctor dile al capitán que eso no va a servir conmigo, tu sabes lo testaruda que soy."

El Doctor la miró en silencio y suspiró. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que darle la razón a Rose en esa ocasión. Ante todo quería protegerla, volver a perderla no era una opción viable y que le sucediera algo malo, eso si que no entraba en ninguna de sus posibilidades.

Sin embargo, tenían que ganar tiempo y tres armas disparando al ejército que iba hacia ellos era mucho mejor que nada.

"Doctor." Jack lo miró. Si el Doctor decía que Rose debía acompañarles, Jack no se opondría, pero si conseguía que el Doctor le diera la razón, entonces no aceptaría bajo ningún concepto.

"Lo siento Jack, pero Rose tiene razón. Tengo que reparar la TARDIS y ella es tan buena con un blaster como cualquiera de vosotros."

"Muy bien, pero seguirás mis órdenes. Y nada de heroicidades, ninguno de los dos." Se giró hacia Ianto. Al fin y al cabo el muchacho era como un recién nacido descubriendo el mundo y si tenía la posibilidad de probar su capacidad de regeneración, Jack temía que pudiera hacer una tontería otra vez.

"Vale, pero eso de que eres tan buena como nosotros con un blaster, habrá que verlo."

Por primera vez desde que Ianto había cambiado, Jack lo vio sonreír fuera del dormitorio. Eso desde luego, era una buena señal, Ianto se estaba recuperando y aunque le costara aceptar su nueva situación, estaba volviendo a ser el mismo.

"Te vas a enterar." Rose sonrió ampliamente y se colocó el blaster entre los brazos dispuesta a usarlo cuando fuera necesario.

"Niños por favor, esos juguetes son muy peligrosos. Que tal si dejáis vuestra competición para la Xbox y nos concentramos en salvar el pellejo."

Jack fue a la puerta de la TARDIS y esperó. Los ruidos de las criaturas eran ensordecedores tan sólo en la lejanía, así que no quería imaginarse como sería si los tuvieran más cerca, cuando estuvieran en la misma puerta de la TARDIS.

Un grito, como de un gran cuerno de la antigüedad resonó fuera. Todos se miraron y se volvieron hacia Jack, al menos de los que estaban allí, era el único que sabía algo sobre aquellas criaturas.

"Es como una declaración de guerra, dentro de unos pocos minutos intentaran entrar."

"Pero no tenemos de que preocuparnos ¿no?" Rose sonaba más tranquila de lo que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba. "Esas cosas, por muy fuertes que sean, jamás podrán entrar en la TARDIS, es lo que siempre has dicho."

"Bueno… si, siempre y cuando no tengan la tecnología apropiada."

El silencio se adueñó de la sala. Ninguno de ellos sabía si esa civilización o lo que fuera que formaban esas criaturas formara, tenían tecnología y como cuanto de avanzada lo era. Ianto se acercó a Jack.

"¿Cómo son?" Dijo en voz suficientemente baja como para que ni el Doctor ni Rose le escuchara. "Esas criaturas, tu las conoces pero no me has dicho porque, pero dime al menos como son."

Si no conociera bien a Jack, Ianto juraría que el capitán había palidecido y durante un segundo creyó verle temblar. "¿Estás bien Jack?"

"Siento no haberte contado esa parte de mi vida, pero no es fácil hablar de las criaturas que acabaron con mi familia." El ruido era cada vez más fuerte y el cuerno volvió a sonar otra vez. Se alejó un poco más de Rose, no quería asustarla con lo que iba a decir. "Esas cosas llegaron y en menos de veinte minutos habían matado a la mitad de mi gente."

"Oh, dios mío Jack." Ianto acarició su brazo para intentar reconfortar al capitán.

"De los supervivientes ese llevaron a otros tantos y los pocos que quedamos… mi planeta murió ese día y ahora no puedo permitir que os hagan daño a vosotros."

"Lo siento mucho, pero vamos a evitarlo."

"Si al menos supiera que eso es posible. Esas cosas son muy rápidas y aunque no les conozco armamento son mortíferas por si solas. Saben muy bien lo que hacen y su organización es simplemente perfecta. No critican las palabras de sus líderes, no hacen nada que no se les ha ordenado y matan sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Sin asesinos natos."

"¿Qué aspecto tienen?"

El ruido se intensificó y algo chocó con en campo de fuerza de la TARDIS. "Han empezado su ataque, pero no será directo hasta que crean que nos han empezado a debilitar, no se cansan nunca."

De repente Jack abrazó a Ianto, apretó el cuerpo del joven agente contra el suyo hasta que le hizo soltar el blaster. Le besó con fuerza, con desesperación incluso, por haberle llevado hasta allí, por haberle hecho convertirse en lo mismo que él tanto odiaba ser y por tenerle tan cerca de la muerte. No quería ni pensar lo que esas criaturas podían llegar a hacerle sin descubrían su secreto.

"Jack, no hace falta que hagas esto, no es culpa tuya."

"Deja de decir eso, porque si de algo estoy seguro es de que nunca tenía que haber venido aquí." Volvió a besarle, por si aquella resultaba ser la última que podía hacerlo. "Fui un egoísta y quise volver aquí, ver mi casa otra vez y creer que podía de alguna forma, recuperar lo que una vez perdí."

Ianto sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Parecía un niño inocente con aquella expresión dulce y cariñosa en su rostro. "¿Sabes lo que significa para mi que me trajeras aquí? Se lo mucho que te cuesta encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no decirme sin más que me quieres."

"Bueno, si que…"

"Me has dicho más veces de las que puedo recordar que no te gusta hablar de parejas y que atarte a otra persona no va contigo y lo acepto, estoy acostumbrado y no busco nada más de lo que puedas darme. Pero me has traído aquí y se lo que eso significa."

"Gracias."

Los dos hombres se abrazaron, no hacía falta decir más para que ambos supieran lo que el otro pensaba y sentía. Ianto no necesitaba que el capitán hablara de amor, para que el muchacho supiera que no era uno más en la lista de los amantes del capitán.

"Te quiero."

Ianto se quedó paralizado, como si tiempo se hubiera detenido al escuchar esa palabra, que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando y que nunca hubiera imaginado escuchar así sin más, viniendo del capitán.

Jack lo miró, mientras sus manos le acariciaban la espalda agarrotada y tensa lentamente. Le besó en el cuello, bajo la atenta y cariñosa mirada de Rose, que los observaba como una hermana orgullosa junto al Doctor.

"Hacen una pareja bonita, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que Jack se enamorara de verdad."

El Doctor levantó la mirada del cuadro de mandos al escuchar un pitido. "Creo que ya está, pero va a necesitar un par de minutos más para reiniciarse." Miró al capitán, pensando en lo que acababa de decir Rose y se preguntó si era así.

Nunca habían hablado de ello, pero el Doctor conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de Jack hacía él. Aunque no había dicho nada, lo había notado desde el principio, desde la primera vez que habían luchado juntos por salvar la vida.

Lo que él podría entender por buena amistad y por comprenderse perfectamente a la hora de enfrentarse al enemigo, Jack lo veía como algo más, algo que el Doctor no le podría dar nunca y que por fortuna para todos, el capitán lo había superado al encontrar a Ianto.

El cuerno del exterior de la TARDIS sonó otras tres veces.

"Oh, van a empezar a atacar. Chicos estad preparados va a empezar la fiesta. Doctor…"

"Dos minutos."

"Espero que eso no les de tiempo para masacrarnos." Tras la última palabra de Jack fuertes golpes empezaron a sonar en la puerta de la TARDIS y lo que parecía ser una jauría de lobos rasgando una tela al intentar acabar con el campo de fuerza que los protegía.

"Jack." Ianto llamó la atención del capitán. "Yo también te quiero." Jack rodeó la cintura del muchacho, lo atrajo hacia él y le besó intensamente, mientras el ruido parecía estar a punto de entrar en la TARDIS.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Te quiero, siempre te he querido no se si alguna podré decírtelo como realmente quiero. No espero que salgamos vivos de aquí, ni siquiera había pensado que alguna pudiéramos llegar hasta aquí tu y yo. Pero aún así, aunque no sea en una noche tranquila, después de una cena o un paseo por la bahía de Cardiff como siempre lo había imaginado, te digo que te quiero, que siempre te voy a querer y que pase lo que pase, no me arrepiento de que ahora estemos aquí."_

"Ianto, ¡Ianto!" La fuerte voz del capitán sacó al joven agente de sus pensamientos. Al levantar la mirada había vuelto a la realidad.

Ahora se apenaba de no haber dejado todos esos pensamientos por escrito aquellas palabras, porque si algo malo ocurría después de aquella tarde, entonces jamás se las podría decir realmente a Jack. Pero al menos ahora estaban juntos, por muy mal que acabara el día, por muchas veces que aquellas cosas los mataran, ahora estaban juntos y en ese momento era todo lo que le importaba a Ianto.

Sonrió levmente, no quería que Jack le preguntara si se encontraba bien, no cuando aquellas cosas estaban muy cerca de entrar en la TARDIS. El capitán no dijo nada, pero sabía perfectamente en lo que su compañero estaba pensando. Lo conocía demasiado a esas alturas, podía leer cada uno de sus pensamientos en sus ojos, si estaban triste su mirada se oscurecía, mientras que si estaba contento y alegre, aunque no dijera nada, Jack podía ver sus ojos brillar ilusionados.

"Doctor, dime que estás a punto de tener la TARDIS arreglada."

"Bueno, Jack, arreglada es un término muy ámplio."

"¡Doctor!" Jack se volvió con rabia hacia el Doctor.

Durante mucho tiempo había deseado por enseñarle el planeta en el que había nacido y crecido a Ianto, había querido mostrarle el lugar en el que más feliz había sido hasta que le había conocido a él y demostrarle que no siempre había sido como Ianto lo conocía, que durante mucho tiempo había sido un niño inocente, un muchacho que se preocupaba por su hermano, que le protegía y que esperaba poder ser como su padre algún día.

Pero jamás hubiera pensado como había podrían acabar las cosas y sobretodo no así de mal. No con Ianto maldecido de la misma forma que él, con la eternidad por delante, viendo morir a sus seres queridos y teniendo que sufrir por no poder nada por ellos. Su joven amante había tenido que sufrir de nuevo por él, por no haber podido protegerle, por no haber pensando que el pasado tenía que quedar ahí, en el pasado.

No apartó la mirada del Doctor, pues su amigo siempre sabía como solucionar las cosas, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, después de todas las veces en las que había parecido imposible salir con vida de algún sitio, ahora no estaba dispuesto a pensar que podía fallarle, porque el Doctor nunca fallaba.

"¡No, no voy a hacerlo, no voy a dejaros tirados esta vez!" Jack, que había estado metido en sus pensamientos, no había prestado atención a que Rose había empezado a hablar.

"Pero Rose, por favor, tienes que entenderme."

"He dicho que no. Ya me quitaste de en medio una vez. Se que querías salvarme la vida, igual que ahora, pero no va a volver a pasar, si tengo que morir aquí contigo, entonces así será."

"No digas eso, porque no voy a permitirlo." Un fuerte ruido contra la puerta de la TARDIS, hizo que la conversación se cortara sin más, pero todo se calmó, mientras los pequeños golpes contra el campo de fuerza todavía continuaban.

"¿Se puede saber que os pasa? Estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a las peores criaturas que he visto en toda mi existencia y vosotros tenéis ahora una pelea romántica."

Rose fulminó con la mirada a Jack. "Jack por favor, no lo entenderías."

"No se lo que pasa y lo cierto es que no es el mejor momento para hacer de vuestro consejero matrimonial, pero te puedo asegurar que seguramente puedo entenderlo mejor de lo que tu te crees."

"El Doctor quiere sacarme de la TARDIS, mandarme a casa para que no me ocurra nada malo. Dice que puede abrir un pequeño vortex dentro de la nave, durante unos pocos minutos y que podría pasar a través de él."

Jack observó al Doctor, le parecía extraño que su amigo permaneciera tanto tiempo en silencio, que no hubiera dicho nada al respecto y sobretodo le sorprendió su mirada baja y triste, aquellos ojos que miraban a la nada tratando de no llorar, tratando de no decirle a la mujer que amaba que no podría imaginarse el resto de su vida sin ella si se permitía perderla por mantenerla a su lado.

"Rose, se que no es fácil de aceptar, pero es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Si te quedas, es muy probable que no salgas con vida." Al mirar de nuevo al Doctor, Jack se dio cuenta que su amigo se había puesto tenso de repente; seguramente imaginando esa idea tan horrible.

"¿Crees que no lo se? Pero que me importa a mi si salgo con vida o no si se que vosotros estáis en peligro, que esas cosas os cogen y os torturan, ahora soy la única humana, por así decirlo, soy la única mortal aquí y no me gusta." Jack se dispuso a hablar pero Rose tenía que seguir diciendo todo lo que llevaba horas guardando dentro. "Tu tienes a Ianto y no te has dado cuenta lo feliz que te estás ahora. Cuando llegamos, cuando os vimos juntos, estabas siempre preocupado por él, temías que le ocurriera algo como a cualquier humano. Pero ahora, ahora es distinto, te miro andando por los pasillos de la TARDIS y eres un hombre distinto, por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo, el cambio de Ianto te hace feliz."

Jack no se podía creer que su amiga lo conociera tan bien. Después del tiempo que hacía que no se veían, después de lo mucho que había cambiado Jack, Rose podía leer su interior como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día.

"¿No vas a irte verdad?" Dijo Jack con resignación. Rose tan sólo negó con la cabeza, pues no había mucho más que pudiera decir. "Entonces haz una cosa, hazlo por mi o por el Doctor, intenta que no te maten."

"¡Jack!" Saltó el Doctor. Pero no dio nada más.

¿Qué podía decir cuando Rose estaba tan convencida de algo? ¿Qué podía hacer para protegerla, cuando lo único que realmente la mantenía protegida era estar cerca de él? Podía costarle mucho aceptarlo, podía odiarse toda su vida por permitirle hacer una cosa así, pero con el paso del tiempo, después de todo lo que había vivido con Rose, había terminado por darse cuenta que no había forma de negarle nada.

Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más insistentes, estaban golpeando con algo realmente pesado. Estaban a punto de entrar, el campo de fuerza no aguantaría mucho más. Ianto sintió miedo, recordó el día en que Lisa había tomado la base; incluso cuando no podía morir, cuando tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para salir de allí, el terror se adueñó de él.

"Doctor, no queda mucho tiempo, así que intenta arreglar la TARDIS mientras puedas y nosotros chicos, tendremos que entretenerlos el tiempo que podamos." Ianto y Rose asintieron al mismo tiempo en silencio y se colocaron en las posiciones que les había dicho Jack.

Antes de moverse, Rose fue hasta el Doctor y tras rodear su cuello con ambos brazos, le besó apasionadamente, como si realmente fuera la última oportunidad que tuviera de hacerlo. EL Doctor la abrazó, apretó su cuerpo al de ella con tanta fuerza, que estaba seguro que pronto la dejaría sin respiración. Pero no le importaba, a esas alturas, después de saber lo mucho que costaba separarse de ella, si tenía que perderla, al menos aprovecharían los momentos que tuvieran para ellos dos.

Ianto y Jack estaban el uno junto al otro, agazapados, esperando que aquellas criaturas consiguieran entrar en la TARDIS y la verdadera batalla comenzara por fin. Ianto miró al capitán en silencio, durante un momento, sin estar muy seguro si debía preguntar lo que hacía ya un rato que le estaba reconcomiendo por dentro. Pero al ver a Rose besar al Doctor, de una forma tan desesperada, se dio cuenta, que tal vez ya no tuviera otro momento para poder hacerlo.

"¿Es cierto?"

"¿Cómo dices?" Dijo Jack con su mejor sonrisa.

"Lo que ha dicho Rose, que te hace feliz que ahora sea como tu." Ianto se mordió el labio, no se sentía realmente a gusto preguntando aquellas cosas al capitán, pero con el poco tiempo con el que era posible contaran, no tenía muchas opciones.

"Dicha así resulta muy frívolo lo se."

"No hace falta que me contestes si no quieres." Aunque lo cierto era que se moría por saberlo.

"¿Y si te dijera que si? ¿me odiarías por eso?" Jack temía que Ianto le dijera que si, que en el único momento que tenían de tranquilidad, su joven amante terminara por odiarlo.

Sin embargo, se quedó sorprendido, al ver que Ianto se levantaba y en completo silencio iba a hasta él. Se arrodilló delante de Jack y tomando su rostro con ambas manos, cerró los ojos y le besó lentamente.


	11. Chapter 11

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose, despertó a Ianto, aunque no lo suficiente para supiera estaba dentro de un sueño o si realmente estaba en el mundo real. Le dolía la cabeza, aunque no sabía exactamente por que. En realidad le dolía todo el cuerpo y moverse significaba sentir que todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo le dolían como nunca.

"Mira Doctor, Ianto está volviendo en si." Escuchó la voz y aunque en un primer momento no supo de quien se trataba, pronto apareció en su mente la imagen de Rose.

Se removió en la cama, en la que se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba tumbado y poco a poco, comenzó a tomar conciencia de donde estaba realmente. Por fin abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor; tardó unos segundos en que su mente se ajustara a aquel lugar, pero por fin lo vio claro.

Se trataba de la TARDIS, del mismo dormitorio en el que ya había estado unos días atrás. Parecían tan lejanos aquellos momentos, en los que Jack había tenido que tomar la decisión de hacerle inmortal como era él.

"Nos has dado un buen susto." Dijo de nuevo Rose, sentándose en la cama a su lado. Ianto la miró sin decir nada. "¿Te acuerdas de algo de lo que ha ocurrido? Te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Aunque seas como Jack, tal vez te duela durante unas cuantas horas, al fin y al cabo no has muerto, como para regenerarte y que estés como nuevo."

Alguien más apareció en la habitación, era el Doctor, con una taza en la mano, que le acercó a Ianto en silencio. El muchacho se incorporó, lo mejor que pudo, pues en su estado no era fácil moverse y tomó la taza. Bebió el café, que se parecía bastante al que hacía él en Torchwood.

"Bienvenido, Rose tiene razón, entre tu y Jack nos habéis dado un buen susto, no me sorprende que te tenga tanto aprecio, te pareces demasiado a él, tienes su misma habilidad para arriesgar el cuello por los demás."

Aunque no pretendía hacerlo, Ianto sonrió.

"Jack…" Dijo por fin Ianto, cuando su mente empezaba a pensar con normalidad. "¿Qué, ha ocurrido?"

Aunque había conseguido incorporarse, levantarse iba a ser un trabajo mucho más difícil, pues tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado, como si le hubiera pasado una apisonadora por encima. Se volvió a tumbar, a darse cuenta que toda la habitación comenzaba a darle vueltas, como si hubiera tomado demasiado alcohol la noche anterior.

"¿Dónde está Jack?" Volvió a preguntar el muchacho y se dio cuenta que Rose y el Doctor se miraron. "¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Dónde está Jack?"

"Vamos cálmate, has pasado por mucho en las últimas horas." Rose puso su mano sobre el hombro para hacer que volviera a tumbarse, pues estaba segura que no lograría ponerse en pie sin perder el equilibrio.

"Entonces decirme donde está Jack. ¿Está bien verdad? No le ha ocurrido nada malo." Miró a los dos, tratando en encontrar en sus miradas, las respuestas que necesitaba, aunque allí no encontró más que los ojos de dos amigos preocupados.

De repente, un flash apareció en su mente, un recuerdo, de unos pocos segundos, en el que pudo ver a Jack apuntando con su arma a la puerta de la TARDIS. Le escuchó decir algo, justo antes de que la puerta de la nave saltara por los aires. El humo lo inundó todo, mientras el ruido de las extrañas criaturas, que trataba de penetrar en la TARDIS le ensordecía poco a poco.

"_Jack" _Se escuchó gritar a si mismo, para luego ver al capitán volverse hacia él y sonreír. Se trataba de esa sonrisa que Jack mostraba cuando sabía que las cosas iban a salir mal, cuando no quería preocupar a nadie.

El humo desapareció y una criatura, algo que Ianto no había visto en su vida y que no podía describir en su pensamiento apareció delante de él. No tenía armas, pero sus brazos, si es que así se le podían llamar, tenían la capacidad de transformarse en feroces armas y de su boca, salían cuatro filas de dientes.

La criatura se lanzó a por él, pero no llegó a tocarle, pues algo, que ahora suponía que había sido Jack, le había apartado de su camino. Apenas pudo ver el momento en el que caía al suelo, pues se había golpeado la cabeza con algo, no estaba seguro que era y un momento más tarde había quedado inconsciente en el frío suelo de la TARDIS.

"¿Qué pasó después? ¿Dónde está Jack? Si esa cosa lo mató, puedo aceptarlo, no es la primera vez que le veo morir, en realidad creo que le he visto pasar por mucho como para que algo así me asuste ahora."

"No, esa cosa no le mató aunque…" Rose dejó de hablar y se levantó de la cama. El Doctor la abrazó un momento, antes de tomar su lugar.

"¿No le habrán cogido verdad? ¿Esas cosas no habrán cogido a Jack? Porque en ese caso tenemos que ir a ayudarle, tenemos que sacarlo de allí, sólo dios sabe lo que podrían hacerle." De nuevo Ianto se levantó, estaba vez de una forma mucho más enérgica que la anterior, ahora no podrían evitar que se levantara, aunque el cuerpo le fallara, si Jack estaba en peligro, tenía que hacer algo por ayudarle. "Vosotros no habéis conocido a Grey, su hermano, esas cosas lo volvieron loco, no podemos dejar que Jack…"

"Ianto… Intentó decir el Doctor.

"No, mira se que quieres proteger a Rose, pero estoy seguro que con la TARDIS…"

"Ianto, Jack está aquí con nosotros, esas cosas no se lo llevaron y tampoco lo mataron." El Doctor estaba más serio que de costumbre.

Aunque no lo conocía demasiado, si algo le había destacado del Doctor era su buen humor, incluso en los peores momentos o en los más difíciles. Pero ahora el Doctor no mostraba la menor sonrisa, incluso parecía cansado.

"¿Entonces que es lo que ocurre?" Ianto suspiró, ahora el dolor de cabeza era más intenso que antes y pensó que casi hubiera sido preferible morir y regenerarse que sentirse tan mal ahora. "Por favor, Doctor, se que Jack es tu amigo y espero que, bueno apenas me conoces, pero Jack es la persona más importante de mi vida y si le ha ocurrido algo…"

"Vamos chicos por favor, que no ha sido para tanto." Todos se quedaron mirando a la figura que había aparecido junto a la puerta.

Ianto se quedó sin palabras, pues tan sólo lo había visto en una silla de ruedas una vez y entonces la herida de la pierna no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que veía a ahora. Su rostro había palidecido de repente, más incluso de lo que ya estaba y Jack se dio cuenta de ello.

"Jack ¿que te ha pasado?"

Con ayuda del Doctor, Ianto se levantó de la cama. Tuvo que apoyarse en él para no perder el equilibrio; no hubiera pensado que golpe en la cabeza hubiera sido tan duro, pero pensaba que la tenía a punto de estallar.

"Te salvé la vida y a esa cosa no le sentó nada bien." Jack alargó la mano hasta el muchacho cuando Ianto llegó hasta él y le acarició el rostro, cuando se arrodilló junto a la silla de ruedas. El capitán sonrió, con gran esfuerzo y le miró a los ojos.

La última vez que Ianto lo había visto sentado en la silla de ruedas, también había sido por salvarle la vida a él, por apartarlo de una terrible bestia que había estado a punto de matarlo. (NdA: la vez nombro ocurre en el libro "Pack animal" no es un capítulo de televisión de la serie.) Entonces la pierna no tenía tan mal aspecto que en esta ocasión o al menos la mancha de sangre no le hacía sentir a Ianto tan mal. Trató de no fijarse en el resto de magulladuras de Jack, pues eso le hacía sentirse todavía peor. Desvió la mirada, pero el capitán le obligó a mirarle a los ojos de nuevo.

"¿Tenías que hacerlo verdad Jack?" Dijo por fin, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía.

"¿A que te refieres?" Jack miró al Doctor, por nada del mundo quería que su amigo le contara a Ianto todo lo había ocurrido después de quedar inconsciente.

"Quedamos en que ahora somos iguales, los dos nos regeneramos si nos matan. No hace falta que sigas arriesgándote por mi y sobretodo cuando no te matan y te dejan…"

Las palabras dejaron de aparecer en su garganta, no pudo seguir hablando, pues no podía decir que prefería verlo muerto y esperar su regeneración, antes verlo sentado en esa sillas de ruedas, teniendo que recuperarse, con mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

Se alejó para sentarse en la cama. Estaba cansado, pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía con fuerzas para ver a Jack y sentirse culpable por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Si Jack no se hubiera puesto en medio para salvarle la vida, otra vez, entonces ahora no estaría así.

"Rose, tengo algo que hacer y necesito que me ayudes."

"No Doctor, no os vayáis." Jack manejó sin problemas la silla y se acercó a Ianto, le separó las manos del rostro para poder mirarle sonriendo. "Esto no ha tenido nada que ver contigo." Ianto se preparó para decir, algo pero Jack no se lo permitió. "Vale, si que ha tenido que ver contigo, porque ya me dolió bastante tener que darte la misma maldición con la que llevo yo cargando mucho tiempo."

"Jack no digas eso, sabes que…"

"Espera, déjame acabar. Pero el caso es que aunque lo hubiera hecho por ti de todas formas, en este caso se trataba de algo personal. Esas cosas, la que intentó matarte y la que iban con ella, fueron las que destruyeron mi vida cuando era un niño, mataron a mi padre, se llevaron a mi hermano y lo convirtieron en el Grey que tú conociste, el mismo que mató a Owen Tosh. No dejé que matara, hubiera sido más fácil regenerarme, si posiblemente, pero no podía, tenía que matarlo primero, por ti, por mi familia, por todo lo que estas criaturas me han hecho pasar."

"¿Estás diciendo que has hecho esto por orgullo?" Ianto no pudo evitar posar la mano sobre la pierna herida de Jack. "Podía haberte ayudado, no hacía falta que acabaras así… así de… Jack ¿has visto como estás? En cuanto Gwen te vea le va a dar un ataque y te puedo asegurar que no es fácil encontrar uniformes como el que llevas, son bastante caros y…"

Jack tomó su mano y la besó con cuidado, como si fuera Ianto el que realmente estaba herido.

"Creo que me conoces mejor que nadie." Dijo el capitán a Ianto. Jack levantó la vista hacia el Docto y este asintió en silencio. "Así que no hace falta que te diga, porque tenía que hacerlo." Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

"¿Algún día dejaras de ser tan cabezota y permitirás que los demás te ayudemos?"

"No cuentes con eso muchacho." Jack fulminó al Doctor con una mirada.

"Ya haces mucho por mi."

"Jack…"

"Bueno tal vez ahora hasta que vuelva a estar en plena forma podrías echarme una mano."

No era lo que Ianto realmente esperaba, pero era lo mejor que podía esperar de Jack, por lo que decidió no insistir más con el tema. "Tu ganas, pero al menos vas a tener que contarme todo lo que ocurrió con esas cosas y como es que todavía seguimos vivos." Se acercó a Jack y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque un momento después el capitán cogió su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios, eso si era lo que esperaba de Jack.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jack, ¿podrías decirme a que estás jugando?" Ianto ya no aguantaba más aquella situación, necesitaba saber porque el capitán se estaba comportando de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo.

Habían pasado dos días, el Doctor había conseguido poner de nuevo la TARDIS en funcionamiento y antes de que aquellas criaturas consiguieran penetrar en la nave, se habían marchado de allí. Ianto se había recuperado por completo, aunque todavía le costaba asimilar su nueva situación y deseaba hablar con Jack, contarle lo que sentía ahora que era igual que él, ahora que no podía morir, que podía resucitar.

Pero el capitán, se estaba manteniendo al margen, como si le estuviera evitando, como si por algún motivo que Ianto desconocía, no quisiera hablar con él. Por más que el muchacho se acercaba a él, el capitán volvía a alejarse de nuevo, sin decirle nada, mostrando alguna sonrisa casual, pero apartándose lo más rápido que podía.

Ianto no podía más, necesitaba respuestas por parte de Jack, pues por mucho que habían pasado, el capitán nunca se había comportado así con él y mucho menos lo había alejado de su lado.

"No se a que te refieres." Dijo Jack tratando de apartarse del camino de Ianto.

Pero el joven agente volvió a insistir, se puso delante de la silla de ruedas del capitán y esperó. Ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para contestar; sobretodo desde que había hablado con el Doctor.

"¿Podríamos quedarnos un poco más en la TARDIS? Te habrás dado cuenta que Jack no es el mismo y que no es normal que no se recupere. Es como si quisiera permanecer en ese estado, herido, sufriendo para siempre."

"Creo que todavía se siente mal por haberte convertido, por haber hecho que ahora seas como él."

"Lo se, pero necesito que vuelva a ser el mismo Jack, le necesito. Ahora soy otra persona, sigo siendo Ianto, pero ahora soy… soy como él y no se lo que eso significa, no tengo casi ciento cincuenta años para descubrirlo."

Ianto suspiró, estaba cansado, aunque ahora ya no sentía como antes las mismas necesidades, tanto pensar en Jack, tanto esforzarse por saber lo que le ocurría al capitán, estaba acabando con él.

"Necesito mantenerlo en un sitio unos días, más que vuelva a ser el mismo y no se me ocurre otro sitio que no sea la TARDIS. Además," Dudó un momento, apenas conocía al Doctor, había oído hablar mucho sobre él, pero apenas había llegado a conocerlo en esos momentos. Sin embargo, sabía que significaba mucho para Jack. "Creo que podrías ayudarle. Jack te aprecia mucho, te quiere incluso y si tu hablaras con él…"

"Lo haría, pero se que no servirá de nada, porque tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero Jack estaba mucho más enamorado de lo que lo he visto nunca."

Ianto se quedó mirando al Doctor sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Sabía que el capitán amaba al Doctor, siempre lo había sabido, era algo que Jack nunca había escondido. Pero nunca había sido y nunca sería correspondido. Por eso Ianto no comprendía porque el Doctor le estaba hablando así.

"No me lo puedo creer, no te has dado ni cuenta. Estás esforzándote tanto por conseguir que Jack te quiera, que no te has dado cuenta que está loco por ti. Daría su vida mil veces por ti."

"No es cierto, al fin y al cabo no soy más que un amante más en su vida. no tengo una gran importancia para él."

El Doctor se movió por la sala de control de la TARDIS. Ianto parecía ser alguien tan testarudo como Jack y alguien que como el capitán, no se daba cuenta de la realidad. Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, clavando su mirada en Ianto.

"Le ofrecí venir conmigo, ser mi compañero cuando Martha me dejó. Si me hubiera querido entonces tanto como tu dices, no habría vuelto a Cardiff. Si se lo hubiera dicho cuando le dejé la primera vez, no hubiera dudado. Hubiera venido conmigo sin más. Pero no lo hizo, esta vez no lo hizo, dijo que tenía cosas más importantes en Cardiff. ¿No te das cuenta? Tuvo que elegir entre tu y yo y te le eligió a ti." Terminó diciendo el Doctor con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Y porque me hace esto ahora? Me evita, no quiere hablar conmigo y cuando me acerco, encuentra cualquier excusa para alejarse."

El Doctor suspiró. Conocía bien a Jack, mejor que el resto del mundo, al fin y al cabo era una de las virtudes del Doctor, podía conocer perfectamente a alguien con sólo mirarlo una vez. Con Jack lo había tenido fácil. Se trataba de un ser muy independiente, pero que al mismo tiempo, tenía una gran facilidad para enamorarse profundamente.

Jack siempre intentaba ocultarlo, pero tenía miedo fácilmente, sobretodo cuando hacía daño a la gente que quería o por su culpa sus seres queridos sufrían algún daño. Entonces se alejaba de ellos, los ponía al margen de su vida, pensaba que serían más felices lejos de él y para eso tenía que hacerles daño, para que le dejaran, para que se marcharan.

Pero Ianto no lo iba a hacer, Ianto jamás le iba a dejar así sin más, no sólo porque le quisiera, sino porque estaba loco por él, igual que Jack. Ambos se querían el Doctor podía ver sin tener que mirar todo el espacio-tiempo, eran dos almas que tenían que estar juntas, que se necesitaban, que se deseaban y que morirían lejos de la otra, justo si Jack seguía con su comportamiento.

"Puedo hablar con él si quieres."

"No, es cosa mía, se que está así por mi culpa, pero necesito un lugar donde…"

"¿Retenerlo? No creo que a Jack le importe ser tu prisionero, aunque no esté en su mejor momento." Los dos sonrieron.

Ianto se imaginaba a Jack recordando alguna de las ocasiones en las que había sido prisionero de alguien y lo bien que se lo había pasado.

"Si, necesito estar lejos de Cardiff, de la base, necesito estar lejos de todo lo que pueda significar una escapatoria para él."

"Quedaos el tiempo que queráis, pero ten cuidado, Jack puede ser muy tozudo." Ianto volvió a sonreír y se colocó bien la corbata.

"Precisamente por eso creo que me quiere, porque sabe que puedo ser tan testarudo como él."

- o -

"¿Vas a decirme de una vez de que va todo esto?" Dijo Ianto al colocarse otra vez delante de la silla de ruedas de Jack. "Quiero que me digas porque no me hablas, porque te comportas conmigo como si te hubiera hecho algo malo."

"Tu no me has hecho nada Iato, lo sabes muy bien, es sólo que estoy cansado, la pierna me duele y necesito…"

"Tonterías." Dijo con fuerza Ianto, haciendo que Jack dejara de hablar. El capitán nunca lo había oído hablar a sí. "No tendrías que haberte puesto en medio, esa cosa podría haberme matado sin problemas y podría haberme regenerado como tu. También podrías haber dejado que matara en lugar de estar ahora en esa silla de ruedas. Se que quieres castigarte, pero ¿Por qué me castigas también a mi?"

"No te estoy castigando a ti. No tienes porque decir eso."

Ianto se arrodilló frente al capitán y trató de coger sus manos entre las suyas, pero Jack las apartó.

"Lo ves, no haces más que evitarme, parece como si por haberme salvado la vida ahora me odiaras y no se, a veces pienso que te arrepientes de que siga vivo. Podría estar muerto y tu podrías haber rehecho tu vida, si es que realmente te importo lo suficiente como para estar de luto por mi."

Ianto bajó la mirada. Sabía que estaba jugando de muy mala manera con los sentimientos de Jack, pues aunque el Doctor se lo había dicho, él ya sabía que Jack sentía algo muy fuerte por él, no podía estar seguro que estuviera enamorado de él, pero estaba seguro que le quería lo suficiente como para que aquella conversación le doliera.

"¿Odiarte? No podría odiarte, al contrario. Te quiero y te salvé la vida porque era lo único que podía hacer. Se que estuvo mal porque ahora tienes la misma maldición que cayó sobre mi y he sido yo mismo el que te la he dado."

"No." Ianto elevó las manos hasta el rostro de Jack y le acarició las mejillas con dulzura. "No es cierto y lo sabes, tu sólo me salvaste, me llevaste a tu planeta porque querías compartirlo conmigo y salió mal. Eso no fue culpa de nadie, así que por favor no te eches unas culpas que no mereces."

Jack sonrió y acercó el cuerpo de Ianto más hasta él. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y esperó.

"Sin embargo, hay una culpa que si te puedes echar."

El capitán contempló al muchacho sin comprender a que venía eso después de todo lo que le había dicho. Ianto sonrío y se mordió el labio. Por una vez podía jugar con Jack, utilizarle y aprovecharse de su debilidad para conseguir lo que quería. Volvió a acariciarle la mejilla y le besó.

"Te has olvidado de que hoy es mi cumpleaños."

Jack abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder creer lo que su joven amante le estaba diciendo. Ianto se echó a reír, como no le había visto hacerlo en días. Tenía que conseguir que el humor de Jack cambiara, que su estado de ánimo mejorara y que al menos por un momento, olvidara el mal que creía haber cometido.

"Hoy es…"

"Si y te has olvidado. Seguro que ni siquiera hay un regalo para mi."

Jack intentó atraer de nuevo el cuerpo de Ianto hacia él, pero el muchacho se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos.

"Si quieres pagarme con un polvo, con uno muy bueno por cierto, vas a tener que venir a por mi." Jack llevó las manos hasta la silla de ruedas. "No, no, nada de usar ayuda. Te quiero ver en pie."

"No puedo andar."

"Lo se, pero si pides ayuda, te la puedo prestar, sabes que lo haría encantado." Jack le miró con dureza que tapaba la picardía de unos ojos que le buscaban con deseo. "Vamos, son tres palabras, tres simples palabras y seré todo tuyo."

"Ianto..."

"Jack…"

El capitán suspiró, sabía que no había otra forma de hacerlo. Por mucho que quisiera hacerse daño a si mismo, Ianto no merecía pasar por lo mismo y desde luego no podía permitirse hacerle daño para pasarlo mal él. había sido un egoísta, había dejado de pensar en su compañero, en su amante, el que siempre estaba ahí por él y se había encerrado en su bola de cristal para quedarse allí por siempre.

"Ianto ¿Podrías ayudarme?"

La mirada de Ianto se iluminó en ese momento. Le sorprendía que hubiera funcionado tan rápidamente, pero al mismo tiempo le alegraba saber que Jack volvía a ser el mismo que quería jugar con él. Se acercó a la silla y alargó las manos para el capitán las cogiera y se levantara. Iban a ser unos días muy largos hasta que Jack estuviera realmente recuperado en todos los sentidos, pero al menos acababa de dar un gran paso en la buena dirección.


	13. Chapter 13

No sabía cuantas horas había dormido, pero cuando Ianto se despertó, se sentía realmente bien, tranquilo y sobretodo fuera de toda presión. La última conversación con Jack había sido más que suficiente para que ambos dejaran las cosas claras y ahora los dos se sentían bien.

Aquella noche, Ianto se había ido a dormir, aunque empezaba a darse cuenta porque Jack no solía dormir. No le hacía falta, de la misma manera que sus heridas se curaban extremadamente rápidas, el cansancio había dejado de ser un problema para él. Pero todavía se sentía en la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y soñar, recordar o imaginar lo que podría haber sido su vida si hubiera seguido siendo un ser humano normal y corriente.

Así lo había hecho, se había acostado, mientras Jack le había dicho que se quedaría con el Doctor un rato para ver si podían poner de nuevo en marcha la TARDIS y volver a casa. Todavía tardó unos momentos en quedarse dormido, sobretodo porque tuvo que obligarse a si mismo a hacerlo.

Ahora volvió a despertar, abrió los ojos y se quedó así, tumbado en la cama y por un momento se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien. no estaba en la misma cama en la que se había acostado, ni siquiera era la misma habitación en la que se encontraba. Se preguntó si la TARDIS podría cambiar las habitaciones de aspecto o si por el contrario todavía estaría soñando.

Escuchó voces no muy lejos de la habitación, pero no fue capaz de reconocer de quien se trataba, ni tampoco quienes estaban hablando. Se levantó, sin dejar de mirar todos los detalles que había a su alrededor.

Entonces se dio cuenta, los conocía todos, conocía aquel lugar, porque se trataba del dormitorio de Jack. Sobre una silla se encontró con su ropa, perfectamente doblada, como él mismo la habría dejado. También se encontró con una hoja de papel doblada. La cogió y vio que estaba escrita.

"Te espero en mi despacho, espero que hayas descansado. Jack."

Definitivamente aquello no tenía ningún sentido, ¿Cómo había llegado a casa? ¿Tanto había dormido como para que no se hubiera enterado? ¿O es que acaso Jack y el Doctor le habían drogado?

Se miró a si mismo y se dio cuenta que tan sólo llevaba puesta la ropa interior; deseo con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera sido Jack el que le había desnudado y que el Doctor y Rose no hubieran estado allí. Pese a todo lo que habían vivido seguía siendo una persona muy tímida y reservada.

Por eso, se puso la ropa, se miró al espejo para comprobar que la corbata estaba recta y la camisa carecía de arrugas. La chaqueta al igual que el pantalón, que ahora se daba cuenta que no era una de las suyas, no los había visto nunca. También tenía un pequeño papel doblado.

"Espero que te guste, te lo mereces después de todo lo que ha pasado." Aunque en este caso no había firma, seguía reconociendo sin problemas la caligrafía de Jack.

Ianto sonrió, como siempre el capitán se estaba preocupando por él y protegiéndolo, aunque no iba a negar que el traje le gustaba, era exactamente del tipo que él mismo se hubiera comprado.

"Creo que sigue durmiendo, pero lo voy a comprobar." Era la voz de Jack, estaba cerca y se aproximaba a la habitación; pero lo que más le chocaba a Ianto, era escuchar los pasos del capitán cada vez más cerca.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y allí estaba Jack, de pie, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si no hubiera tenido que usar aquella silla de ruedas. Ianto no lo pudo evitar y fue hasta él, lo abrazó y le besó en la boca apasionadamente.

"Vaya, no recordaba que te despertaras con tanto ímpetu." Ianto apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del capitán, no quería soltarlo, no después de lo mal que lo había pasado los últimos días. "¿Estás bien?"

"Ahora si, pero todavía no se… ¿Desde cuando puedes andar? Dime cuantos días he estado durmiendo, porque…" En realidad no sabía que decir y por mucho que buscaba palabras con sentido no era nada sencillo expresar la angustia que había pasado unos días antes y lo aliviado que estaba ahora.

"Unas doce horas, aunque esperaba que hubiera sido más tiempo."

"¿Más tiempo por qué? No me digas que me drogaste." Jack se echó a reír y sin decir nada, cogió a Ianto de la mano y salieron del dormitorio. "¿Jack?"

"Nadie te ha drogado, aunque se me pasó por la cabeza." Ianto lo fulminó con la mirada. "Vale, ahora en serio. Estabas agotado. Que ahora seas como yo… Yo también tengo que dormir, de vez en cuando, pero lo peor fue al principio, mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a esto y me agotaba en seguida, mucho más que una persona normal; necesitaba dormir. Ahora, después de tantos años, sin embargo, apenas necesito dormir. No te preocupes, tu cuerpo se acostumbrará por si solo."

"¿Y tu pierna? ¿Cómo te has podido recuperar, si tan sólo han pasado doce horas?"

Caminaron por la base de vuelta al lugar donde el Doctor había aparcado la TARDIS. Allí estaba él, junto con Rose y Gwen estaba hablando con ellos.

"Ya se estaba restaurando la última vez que hablamos, sabía que en pocas horas estaría perfectamente, pero prefería darte una sorpresa. ¿Ya ves? Como nuevo, listo para la próxima aventura."

Jack miró al Doctor y le hizo gesto de salud con la mano. Se dio la vuelta hacia Ianto al sentir que el muchacho apretaba su mano con fuerza.

"¿Quieres volver a marcharte con él? Lo entiendo, es tu mejor amigo y no creo que vayas a vivir en la tierra nada similar a lo que puedes ver y hacer con él." Ianto bajó la mirada, acababa de darse cuenta que no tenía como luchar con el Doctor.

Sin embargo, la mano de Jack apretando su hombro y acercándolo a él, para terminar dándole un besó en la cabeza, le devolvió a la realidad.

"¿No me digas que estás celoso del Doctor?"

"No lo estoy." Protestó Ianto. "Es sólo que… yo no te puedo ofrecer lo mismo que él y a ti te gusta la aventura, las cosas arriesgadas, ver nuevos planetas. Yo en cambio te puedo invitar al cine o a cenar y en el mejor de los casos podemos tener un alien que intente conquistar el mundo. Si tienes que elegir entre él y yo, se que no tengo nada que hacer."

"Tienes razón."

Ianto miró a Jack a la cara no se podía creer lo que el capitán acababa de decir. Sabía que Jack era sincero siempre, pero tampoco era necesario hacerle tanto daño con dos simples palabras.

"Vaya, entonces, eso quiere decir…" Se separó de Jack, si el capitán se iba a marchar de su lado, tenía que empezar a acostumbrase a no tenerlo cerca. "que te vas."

"Eso quiere decir que no tienes que hacer nada porque no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Hace mucho que tome la decisión de proteger este planeta y desde que tu y yo tenemos nuestra relación, prometí que cuidaría de ti." Jack bajó la cabeza, recordando los últimos días. "Supongo que he fallado en eso último, por si había algo que deseaba por todos los medios que no tuvieras que vivir nunca, eso era la vida que yo tengo."

"Tampoco he dicho que no me guste." Una vez que comprendió lo que el capitán le estaba diciendo, Ianto rodeó su cintura con ambas manos. "Siempre y cuando te tenga a mi lado para que me enseñes a manejar este tipo de vida, estoy seguro que las cosas irán bien. Siempre puedes protegerme de mi mismo." Jack sonrió de nuevo, eso le gustaba, poder cuidar de Ianto, al mismo tiempo que le descubría el nuevo mundo en el que sin querer lo había metido.

"Jack, Rose y yo nos vamos." El Doctor cogió la mano de su compañera con fuerza, ahora estaba seguro que nunca la había ha dejar escapar otra vez, por mucho que la realidad se fuera a destruir.

La miró, le encantaba mirarla y saber que ella era su vida entera. Rose le devolvió la mirada, por fin se la veía feliz, había tenido tanto miedo de tener que volver a casa una vez aquella aventura hubiera terminado. O peor aún, había temido que se tratara de un sueño y al despertar, el Doctor no estuviera con ella.

Pero allí lo tenía, mirándola, sonriéndole, y diciendo con sus ojos castaños, todo lo que no había podido decirle durante el tiempo que habían estado separados. Rose se acercó a él más, cogió su rostro con la mano y le besó en los labios.

"Gracias." Dijo ella.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo, por traerme de vuelta y por creer que podemos estar juntos, aunque para el universo pueda no ser una buena idea después de todo." El Doctor simplemente sonrió, además, Jack se acercaba a ellos y no pudo responder.

"Todo listo para volver a la TARDIS." El Doctor asintió. "Pues entonces espero no tener que volver a abrir la abertura entre los dos universos para que vuelvas a ser feliz."

"Gracias Jack."

El Doctor y Rose entraron en la TARDIS y se marcharon. La base se quedó en silencio y durante un momento no ocurrió nada. Sin embargo, de repente, la voz de Gwen rompió la tranquilidad.

"¿Alguna novedad de vuestra pequeña excursión?"

Jack y Ianto se miraron y sonrieron.

"No," Contestó el capitán. "Ya sabes, lo de siempre, un poco de riesgo, unos aliens que intentando matarnos y a sí, Ianto es inmortal, como yo." Cogió la mano de Ianto y se dirigió a su despacho. Gwen abrió la boca para contestar, pues quería estar segura de haber escuchado bien, pero el capitán se lo permitió. "Si nos disculpas, Ianto y yo tenemos un par de cosas por hacer."


End file.
